The Mark
by Newbourne5
Summary: He looked down at his belly and saw the jagged mark, roughly three inches in length and already scarred over. She reached over and traced it, sending waves of pleasure throughout Stile's body. His groans gave way to shudders and he didn't want her to stop. He quivered and locked eyes with her. "What—what did you do to me?" Changed to M for language and sex. Stiles&new pack.
1. Chapter 1

The Mark Chapter 1

**Well, hello there! This one's set at the end of Battlefield but it doesn't follow the finale (not that I've seen it yet, LOL, but I have a pretty good feeling this isn't the storyline). This is my theory of what happened after Stiles disappeared at the end of the big championship game. The first few paragraphs will be a bit of a recall of Battlefield but then I veer off after that. I don't think this story will be all that long, but I never know until I get going! I hope you like. Thank you for reading.

It was the game that meant everything. The championship was on the line. But that was the least of it. The kanima had a brand new master and was ready to kill. The super duo of Scott and Stiles were once again poised to save the world from death and destruction. So, in other words, it was Thursday night.

Stiles sat nervously rubbing his palms together, feeling beaten before the game even started. He tried to voice his feelings to Scott, who looked equally as nervous as Stiles was. The young man was about to tell his very best friend that he couldn't be the Robin to his Batman anymore. It was just too damn dangerous, not only for him but also for his father as well.

And then Coach Finstock called Stiles to the field.

The young man put on his helmet and prayed for the best. It was a comedy of errors at first, as he tried to find his bearings. He dropped the ball several times, even losing track of it for a moment. He cursed his ineptitude, wishing the coach would decide he sucked even worse than Greenburg and pull him back to the bench. At least that way he'd save some of his dignity. But for some reason the feisty coach decided to keep Stiles in the game, so the young man made the best of it.

And then a miracle happened. Stiles actually scored a goal! And then four more! He watched in disbelief as each ball went into the net effortlessly. He knew he had good aim but he didn't realize just how good. His confidence soared as he heard the excitement from the crowd. They were cheering for him. His teammates all slapped his helmet in support and Stiles beamed at their win.

Stiles rejoiced at the proud expression on Lydia's face. She looked so beautiful in the stands, hair natural, wearing no makeup. Just how he liked to see her. She was perfect. His dream girl was actually cheering him on! No special signs for Jackson. No piteous look when she eyed him from the bench. Just pure appreciation for one sixteen-year-old boy that never thought he'd see the day that he'd actually get to play lacrosse with his team.

Not only was Lydia wholeheartedly supporting him, but his father wore such an expression of pride for his son as well. Stiles was totally overwhelmed. The night began as a macabre mish mash that threatened the lives of everyone he knew and it turned into a night of celebration and excitement.

Well, almost.

The lights on the field all clicked off, blanketing the field in darkness. Stiles went to call for Scott. The name was barely from his lips when he felt something slice across his belly button. He winced, instinctively grabbing the spot. He felt syrupy blood between his thumb and forefinger. "Scott?" he rasped. "Scott where are…?"

Then he heard the scream.

He went to move toward the sound but suddenly his legs felt weak and wobbly. Then he couldn't feel them at all. He dropped down, feeling the grass between his fingers. He marveled at the deep green hue of the blades, feeling as though he was high. Did Jackson catch him with his claws? No, it couldn't be. The feeling wasn't the same. When Jackson had paralyzed him, it was a frightening, suffocating feeling. But this…this was exhilarating. It was euphoric.

Stiles suddenly turned his attentions away from the crowd and crawled through the darkness into the woods surrounding the field. The breeze felt incredible on his face. He leaned up against a tree, sensing that the lights in the field came back on. More screaming.

But he didn't care.

He felt perfect. He felt like he could finally rest after three sleepless nights. His entire body relaxed on the floor of the woods. Something was moving soundlessly towards him, however, he wasn't afraid. Stiles knew the figure meant him no harm.

She knelt down in front of him, dark hair taken by the breeze. "You were pretty amazing out there tonight," she said in a velvety voice.

Stiles looked into her hazel eyes and sighed. "Thanks," he said, the word coming off his tongue like honey. "Are…are you the one that scratched me?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay," he said drunkenly. "I feel pretty damn good now."

She giggled, lifting him into her arms with ease. "Wheee!" he said, gleefully.

She chuckled. "I've never seen anyone get so giddy over the Mark," she said, throwing him over her shoulder. "It's like you're on good drugs, my friend. I'm jealous."

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, not really caring.

"Somewhere safe," she replied. "Somewhere you can rest."

Stiles heard his father calling him from the field as he felt his body being carried away into the darkness. His body seemed to be floating along in the atmosphere and he couldn't have cared less. When he felt himself being placed in the passenger seat of a car, his head fell back and he could no longer keep his eyes open. The last thing he remembered was the soothing vibration of the machine under him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles moved under the crisp, clean sheets and stretched with a satisfied groan. He hadn't slept so well in ages. A warm spring breeze brought with it the sounds of birds and the beautiful fragrance of gardenias. He murmured something unintelligible into the pillow.

"What language was that in?" joked the feminine voice.

He shot up, now fully alert. Stiles faced the pretty woman from the woods, this time seeing a much clearer picture of her. She looked to be in her twenties or thirties, with dark, almost black hair. Her white tank top showed off a petite, athletic build. Her hazel eyes were glimmering with mischief as she swung her bare feet off the window seat and padded to the bed. "You slept like a rock," she said, sitting down at the edge of the mattress.

Stiles retracted against the headboard, looking around the room, confused. "I'm in my own bedroom?" he asked. He looked under the covers, noting that he was only in a pair of boxer briefs and socks. "Did we?" he started.

She giggled. "No, we didn't," she said. "My alpha male wouldn't like that very much. But I did give you something special."

"Your alpha male?" His mind raced as he tried to recall the events of the day before, recounting his meeting with the school counselor up until the lights went out on the field.

And the scratch. Yes, the scratch! He looked down at his belly and saw the jagged mark, roughly three inches in length and already scarred over. She reached over and traced it, sending waves of pleasure throughout Stile's body. His groans gave way to shudders and he didn't want her to stop. He quivered and locked eyes with her. "What—what did you do to me?"

She smiled. "Like I said, I gave you something special. To remember me by," she said, winking. She stood up "I just wanted to make sure you slept through the night. That kanima business has everyone in this town in a complete frenzy. But it's all over now," she said, slipping on her shoes and going to the window. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Over? What do you mean it's over?" he asked, flinging the blankets off of him. He raced after her as she slipped through the window. "What happened?" he pleaded as he watched her effortlessly land from the second story window onto his driveway.

"You'll have all the answers soon enough, Stiles," she said.

"How do you know my…what's your name? How do I find you?" he asked, looking around the room for a shirt and pair of pants.

She grinned and gestured to the mark on his belly. "Oh you'll know how to find me." And at that she slipped out of sight. Moments later, Stiles heard the ignition of a car and the sound of tires slipping across pavement.

"Yeah that's not cryptic at all," he said leaving the window. He searched the room for his phone, only finding his lacrosse uniform strewn all over his room. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of an attractive woman undressing him but his panic overshadowed any possible enjoyment he could have gleaned from it. "Shit," he said, remembering his phone was in the school's locker room where he'd left it the night before.

He raced to his father's room only to find his bed still made. "Where the hell is he?" he muttered under his breath, going to their landline phone. He dialed his father's cell.

"Stiles?" asked the panicked voice on the other end. "Jesus Christ! Are you okay? I've been looking for you for hours!"

He fought for a viable excuse and promptly fumbled over his words. "I-I just um, didn't feel well after the game and I went straight home."

"I've been calling your cell for six hours Stiles!" bellowed his father.

"I know, I'm sorry I left it at school. What happened after the game?" he asked, desperate to change the subject and to get much needed answers.

His father sighed. "Nothing good. Jackson Whittemore got seriously injured."

"What?" asked Stiles, his heart starting to race. "What happened?"

"We're not sure but he was bleeding from a wound to his abdomen. Scott's mom cared for him until the ambulance came. He's in the medical center this morning. Not conscious yet," said his father.

"Oh my God," said Stiles. "Was anyone else hurt?"

The sheriff hesitated. "Yes. This one's rough Stiles. The school principal was found dead in the woods. Hanging from a tree. He was…cut in half."

Stiles nearly dropped the phone. He traced the mark on his stomach with his index finger, shivering at the feel of it. "Dad, I…" He nearly jumped out of his socks when he heard the rapping on his front door. "Jesus," he said under his breath. "Dad someone's at the door. I'll see you when you get home."

He put the receiver down and saw the fuzzy outline of Scott through the stained glass on the front door. The young werewolf came bursting in, slapping his hands on Stiles' bare shoulders. "Thank God you're alright," he said. "What the hell happened to you? Have you spoken to your Dad? He's a freaking wreck much like your best friend!"

"Scott, I'm so sorry," said Stiles. "I don't really know what happened. I got scratched on the field and then everything just…"

"Wait, Jackson scratched you?" asked Scott.

"No it was this woman. A werewolf I think because she said something about her alpha male. Anyways she took me back here and put me to bed," said Stiles.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight. A female werewolf just hops onto the field, scratches you, whisks you off into the night and, air quotes, puts you to bed?"

"Well when you say it like that it just sounds ridiculous," said Stiles, putting his hands on his hips. "Look," he said, pointing to the scratch. "Here's my proof. See?"

Scott cocked his head to the side. "Did you guys…you know?"

"She says we didn't," he said, grinning. "But she undressed me," he said, winking. "Would've been cool if we had."

"You would have been unconscious," argued Scott.

"Still would've been cool," said Stiles shrugging.

Scott sighed and had to giggle at his friend. "What happened after she scratched you?"

"I got all loopy. Like I was on some good shit. I'm talking even better than the stuff I had when I got my wisdom teeth out. I don't remember much after that. She was here when I woke up this morning, saying something about how I'll be able to find her soon, whatever the hell that meant. She didn't even give me her name."

"Wait, what? Find her?" asked Scott. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Scott. She didn't elaborate before she leapt through my bedroom window like a grasshopper," said Stiles. "But I'll tell you one thing. When she touches the scar, I go all melty like my aunt's cat, Seth, gets on catnip. Holy shit, that's good stuff," he said shivering.

"I've never heard of anything like that before. Do you think she's an alpha too?" asked Scott.

"I don't know," said Stiles. "No glowing red eyes that I could see so she might just be a beta. Strong enough to pick me up and carry me like it was nothing, though. I mean I know I'm barely a hundred and fifty pounds soaking wet but still, that's rather impressive for a petite woman."

"Did she say anything else?" asked Scott.

Stiles nodded. "Well she knew about the kanima and knew that the problem had been solved," he said, going to the coffee maker. He flipped the switch and turned back to Scott. "My dad told me about Gerard."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, the cops found him like that a few hours ago. He'd disappeared from the locker room where he tried to kill Isaac and I'd lost track of him."

"So what happened? Derek served him a vengeance kill?" asked Stiles.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. No one does."

"What?" Stiles asked, eyes wide. "No one has a clue on how our principal ended up in two pieces? Geez, I fall asleep for a few hours and all this shit happens. Am I the only one keeping tabs on things in this town?"

Scott took out his phone and snapped a picture of the mark on Stile's belly. "That better not end up online," warned Stiles. "I'm bashful."

Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm sending the picture to Derek. He might know what it is."

"Well," said Stiles going back to the coffee maker and pouring himself a cup. "I don't know how well he's going to take it that another pack is in town."

"And with possibly two alphas to boot," said Scott. "I wonder if they have something to do with Gerard's death."

"Eh, don't tell Derek just yet. Let him celebrate Gerard's death for a little while. Might erase the ever present scowl from his face for a change." He took his mug up the stairs. "Let's go see Jackson. I'll get dressed," he called over his shoulder.

"Thank God," said Scott, jokingly. Three seconds later Stiles' dirty underwear and socks flew from the top of the stairs and landed on Scott's head. Scott threw the items on the floor and shrank back in disgust. "Dude! Seriously? Grotesque." All he could hear was the sound of Stiles snickering from his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

2

_***Hi there—Thank you to those commenting and those alerting/favoriting. Here's the next installment. Thanks!**_

Alexis Turner dreamily twirled her dark hair as she rode the elevator up to her new home. The building was an old mill that was renovated into beautiful apartments. The particular apartment that she chose could easily house the entire pack, plus one more very special beta. She sighed, already missing Stiles. It was wonderful just to watch him sleep, listening to his rhythmic breathing.

Her pack arrived in Beacon Hills a few weeks before, after rumors of a kanima began floating about. Alexis immediately recognized the small town as the stomping grounds of the Argent family, one of her pack's most hated enemies. The pack decided that they didn't so much desire to hunt the kanima as they did the Argents.

She first saw Stiles at the dance club where the kanima managed to paralyze half of the patrons, causing mass hysteria. Earlier that evening, she and Kyle, her alpha male, stayed hidden in the crowd, while Stiles and his werewolf friend, Scott, tracked the kanima.

Even amid the hundreds of different humans in the club, Stiles immediately stood out. The timbre of his voice and the heady spice of his scent mesmerized Alexis. After the club was evacuated, Alexis spent the next week shadowing Stiles. She was impressed by his intelligence and energy. "He's perfect," she gushed to Kyle and the others.

And he was. Others could claim that Stiles was klutzy and awkward but Alexis saw all of his potential. She so badly wanted him as hers and could think of nothing else. Her pack was more than pleased. Alexis was a particularly fickle alpha, never once taking a beta in her lifetime. The pack knew if she was so taken by a human that he or she was really something special.

The night of the lacrosse game cemented her decision to take him. He'd started out the game on a sour note, struggling to get his movements in sync. "Come on Stiles," she said, quietly cheering him on. "You can do this." Her heart soared when she saw him score, finally getting his rhythm.

Kyle had sneered at Gerard in the crowd. "He's baiting Scott. Tonight's the night."

Alexis had agreed. "I wish I could be there when you slice him in two."

Kyle smiled and nodded to Stiles. "You have more important things to do tonight."

She quivered with excitement at giving Stiles the Mark. He would finally know of her intentions, allowing the true seduction to begin. Kyle could easily manage to take down Gerard with the rest of the pack. In addition, she didn't want Stiles in the thick of things, as he could easily be hurt. The Mark would keep him sleepy and safe from harm.

Alexis opened the front door to the apartment and the pack's two cats, Big Stud, a scrappy and enormous Maine Coon and Chick, a ladylike white female with green eyes, immediately greeted her. "Hi kids!" she exclaimed, picking up Big Stud and kissing him on the top of his head. She looked over at her older brother Shane, who had fallen asleep on the couch while watching television. "Is the pack still abed at this hour?"

She peeked into one of the bedrooms and saw the pack's youngest, Bobby, resting with one arm hanging off the side of the bed. The nineteen-year-old came to the pack at only thirteen after his parents were killed in a car accident. Kyle had given him the Bite, which he took eagerly. His youth had earned him the nickname "Tyke", which he was still called on occasion. She smiled, thinking that Stiles would now take Bobby's place as the baby of the family.

Next, she looked in on Marisa and David, as usual choosing to sleep in the same bed, despite Marisa having her own room. The two twenty-five year olds had been with the pack for nearly nine years and spent every minute of their lives together. They weren't a couple, but shared a very special bond, having been high school friends when they took Kyle's bite.

Finally, Alexis arrived at the last door and grinned as she opened it. Kyle lay on his back, his six foot four inch frame causing his feet to dangle off the edge of the bed. She raised an eyebrow, admiring her alpha male's impressive looks. He had a large, muscular build, deep green eyes and beautiful chocolate brown hair. They'd been together since their early teens and broke away from their parent's packs to create their own when they turned eighteen. Alexis thought Kyle was the most loving and supportive alpha male she'd ever known. It was always difficult for an alpha when their partner chose betas but Kyle didn't mind Alexis's enthusiasm for Stiles. After all, he'd made three members of the pack his own. He felt that now it was her turn. He suddenly smiled with his eyes still closed. "How was your night?" he asked.

"Perfect," she said, putting Big Stud on the bed. Chick followed suit, meowing to announce her arrival. Alexis took off her jacket and shoes and slid under the covers, basking in the warmth of Kyle's body. She laid her arm across his chest and giggled. "He got pretty looped."

"Did he?" asked Kyle, smiling.

"Yeah, I had to carry him to the car," she said.

"That's pretty damn looped," he said, laughing. "He doesn't snore, does he? We've got enough of that with your brother. I spent most last night dreaming that I worked at a logging camp."

Alexis chuckled. "No snoring, I promise."

"Good," said Kyle. They lay in silence for a few moments. "You want to tell me something but you're not. Spill."

"The boy who was injured last night…the kanima. I'm concerned for him," she said.

He opened his eyes. "Yeah. He'll be human again. If he lives, of course."

"We can heal him," offered Alexis. "Maybe take him in?"

Kyle sat up and looked down at her. "Taking in two betas at once? That's a tall order even with two alphas."

"I know," she said. "Maybe we can go to the medical center today. Just to see his condition?"

Kyle sighed. "And if he lives and wants Pack you want to take him? You're sure about this? You realize that only your bite can help him. Mine's about as good as shit."

"Yes. I know," she said. "I think it will be good for Stiles, having someone his age to be with."

"Well we learned early on that Stiles doesn't exactly like that boy. Jackson was his name, right?" asked Kyle.

"That will change," said Alexis. "They'll bond once they become wolf brothers."

"You sound awfully confident, Lex," said Kyle. He lay back down and looked thoughtful. "Okay. I trust your judgment. Let's go visit Jackson today."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Scott and Stiles looked down at Jackson despondently. The young man had a grey pallor to his skin. He was hooked up to an IV and he was breathing with the help of a machine. "My mom says it doesn't look good," said Scott. "I-I can feel him dying, Stiles. He's slipping away."

"God," said Stiles, sadly. "As much as Jackson made me crazy, I feel as though we've failed him."

Scott nodded. "I've been feeling that way, too."

"And Lydia," said Stiles. "This is going to wreck her. And Jackson's parents too."

"I know," Scott said in a near whisper. "I just wish there was something we could do."

Suddenly Stiles clutched his stomach and leaned forward, grunting. "Shit."

"Stiles?" asked Scott. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"She's here," said Stiles. "In the hospital."

"Who? The woman who scratched you?" asked Scott.

Stiles nodded, not sure how to control the intense feeling he was experiencing. "Alexis," he blurted out.

"Wait, you said she didn't tell you her name," said Scott.

"I know," said Stiles, trying to regulate his breathing. I don't know HOW I know, but I know her name. Alexis."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Okay Kyle, you know the drill. You occupy the nurses and I'll go to Jackson's room," said Alexis.

Kyle grinned and looked around at the nurse's station, zeroing in on Melissa McCall. "I like that one," he said, winking. "Scott's hot mom."

Alexis laughed and shook her head. "You'll never change. I'll meet you outside in a few."

"Good luck." Kyle strolled through the corridor to the nurse's station, aware of the several sets of eyes on him. Looking the way he did, he was used to such attention from the opposite sex. It wasn't simply his looks but the confidence that oozed from every pore of his skin. Bobby always joked that if sex were an actual person, it would be Kyle. The alpha stopped when he got to the desk where Melissa McCall sat. The woman was preoccupied and for good reason. The events of the last week were trying to say the least.

She didn't look away from the computer when he stopped so he leaned on the counter. "Hi," he said.

"I see you," she said briskly.

"Okay," he said, biting his lip.

"Just because every other woman on Earth probably falls all over themselves to talk to you doesn't mean I will," she stated flatly.

His jaw fell and he stifled an amused giggle. Scott's mom would turn out to be a tough nut to crack. However, that was just fine with Kyle. He'd only need to change his tactic. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he said, sounding sad. "I-I just don't know where else to go. My mother—she's dying and I'm going to San Diego to be with her next week. It's just—I don't know what to say or how to comfort her." He pretended to choke back tears. "I need someone to help me so I can help her, you know? I figured you've dealt with this so many times that maybe you could talk to me for a little while."

Melissa looked up from her computer in shock. "Oh my G—I'm so sorry. You must think I'm am awful bitch. I've had a very interesting few days and…never mind." She stood up. "Come with me," she said. "There's an empty room down the hall where we can talk."

"Thank you," he said. "This really means a lot to me." When she turned her back he couldn't control his grin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alexis inhaled, her sense memory recalling Jackson's scent. As she'd located it, she caught a whiff of Scott and, to her utter glee, Stiles. She hustled to Jackson's room and closed the door behind her, eliciting a gasp from Stiles. He clutched his stomach, the feeling letting him know that his future alpha was close. "You," he said, his eyes wide.

"That's her?" asked Scott, looking at her with great interest.

She smiled broadly. "It's me!" she exclaimed, going to Stiles and hugging him, unable to control her excitement at her future beta.

"Okay hi there," he said, patting her shoulders. "Hugging now. Good, okay hugging," he said uncomfortably.

"You're an alpha," declared Scott.

"Yes," she said, kissing Stiles on the cheek. The young man reddened, which highly amused Alexis. "Don't be so nervous Stiles. We're going to be very good friends."

"How good?" asked Stiles. "Because I gotta tell ya, that, um, little central nervous system massage you gave me this morning was all kinds of awesome."

"What did you do to him?" Scott asked.

Alexis, still embracing Stiles, rubbed his chest. She felt his heart rate increase and his pheromone levels spike. She grinned. That was just the reaction she wanted. He smelled absolutely delicious. "Like I said it will all be clear in time, Stiles." She looked over at Jackson, feeling a pang of sympathy for the young man. "But for now I need to help Jackson." She went to him and gently laid her hand on his wound. "Fucking Gerard," she said, sighing. "He never did care about anyone but himself."

"Speaking of Gerard," started Scott. "Do you know anything about his death?"

"I do," said Alexis. "But my lips are sealed."

Scott went to her and grabbed her hand. "You're not going to kill him are you?"

He had such concern in his benevolent brown eyes. Alexis rather liked Scott. She found him to be a very caring person. "No, I promise you I won't. I'm here to do the opposite." She leaned down. "Jackson," she whispered in his ear. "Jackson wake up for me." Stiles and Scott watched as her hand began to absorb some of his injury. She looked up at Scott. "Have you healed before?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Could you help me? Both of us together could help him to wake just long enough," she said.

"Just long enough for what?" Scott asked.

"For me to ask him if he wants the Bite," she replied.

"But he's already been bitten," said Stiles.

"Yes," said Alexis. "But the kanima wiped out any chance of him being wolf. It basically negated the bite that he was given." She looked down at him, seeing that he was slowly regaining consciousness.

"But he's seriously injured," said Scott. "If you bit him now he won't have the power to get through the night. You'll kill him."

She shook her head. "I'm a female alpha born of two alphas, as was my mother and all of the women before her. Our bite is special. It's rare. If he takes the Bite he'll wake up tomorrow as if none of this ever happened."

Stiles rushed forward. "Well then bite him now! What are you waiting for? Why are you bothering waking him up?"

"Because he has to agree to the Bite. I won't give it otherwise. It has to be of his own free will," she said, looking down at Stile's stomach.

Stiles felt under his shirt and traced the scar on his abdomen. His lower lip quivered. "Oh."

Alexis joined hands with Scott and they placed them on the wound. The betas participation was all that was needed. Jackson's eyes shot open and he struggled under the oxygen mask. Alexis gently removed the tape surrounding it and pulled the mask away from his face. He struggled to catch his breath. He grimaced in intense pain, unable to speak. Scott tried his best to relieve his discomfort.

"Jackson we don't have much time so I need you to pay very close attention," said Alexis. He looked up at her, eyes rife with fear and confusion. "You've been injured very badly and there's a chance you might not live. The creature you'd become robbed you of your gift of a bite so if you live, it will be as a human." Her eyes glowed red. "I'm here to give you back what was taken away from you. But you need to agree to take the Bite from me and everything that comes along with it. It will mean you're Pack and I'm your alpha. Jackson…do you want the Bite?"

He looked deep into her eyes and reached for her with a shaky hand. She took it, feeling him tremble. She kissed his hand, wanting to soothe him. Alexis heard Scott and Stiles' hearts pound with anticipation. "Come on Jackson," she heard Stiles whisper. "Please take it."

Jackson tried to speak but couldn't. He simply nodded, his eyes filling with tears. She felt Scott and Stiles collectively exhale. She used her claws to tear the johnny away, revealing his chest. With eyes like fire, she leaned down, taking in the musk of his human scent. Her mouth opened wide and she sunk her teeth into the flesh. He made a weak sound before she released him. "You'll feel much better soon," she whispered. "I'll come for you tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

She stepped away from the bed and faced Stiles. "I can hear nurses coming. I'll need to make my exit now." She reached down and placed her hand on his mark. He jerked forward in a spasm of pleasure, having to brace himself against her. "You'll know where to find me using this mark," she said. "But always know that I'm close by."

She exited the room, taking one last look at Jackson, whose color was already beginning to return to his face. Alexis smiled. "Tomorrow Jackson. I'll be here."


	3. Chapter 3

3

*Hi there—Thank you so much for reading and commenting. Ohsolauren thank you for your great review and, as far as coupling goes; I'm going to blur the lines for a little while. Alexis is very taken by the idea of Stiles becoming her beta and now we've got Jackson in the mix as well, so lady alpha's got a lot on her plate. I do plan on focusing on alpha/beta relationships and training, etc. Thanks again!

Jackson's eyes slipped open, the sun peeking in from the window alighting his blue orbs. He blinked and licked his dry lips, expecting to feel hung over. However, the state of his physical body came as a complete surprise to him. He felt fantastic. Better than he'd ever felt, in fact. This caused a small smile to play at his lips.

He sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. He padded to the bathroom and peeled off his johnny. He first inspected the site of his self-inflicted wound. There was nothing there but healthy skin and muscle tissue. Satisfied with that, he next went to the mirror to peek at his Bite. That, too, had healed. He exhaled, now thrilled that his new alpha's Bite did the trick.

Jackson went back into his room and noted the time on his bedside clock. It was just after six in the morning. The hospital ward was still quiet. He looked around the room, seeing everything with sharper, keener vision. The flowers at his bedside were a mass of brilliant colors and scents. He sniffed the air, now knowing that his mother had been in his room the night before, as had Lydia.

And Alexis. She said she'd come for him. He wondered how he knew her name. Had Stiles said it when he was with Scott earlier? He couldn't remember. He knew he'd been unconscious for a while but time and space felt rather foreign to him. He'd lost so much time in recent weeks that he truly wondered what season it even was. Jackson peered out of his window and noted trees just getting their first hints of buds. The grass was still looking crisp and faded. Early spring, he determined. He'd been living in a different world for nearly a month.

Still naked, Jackson searched his room for something suitable to wear. To his dismay, he found nothing but the johnny. He couldn't very well walk out of the hospital in such a state. He looked down at his hands, now beginning to tremble. She was close.

He couldn't contain his excitement. His alpha. His leader. She would train him to be what he was made to be. Something very special and rare. His heart beat against his chest in anticipation.

She moved soundlessly through the hall. The charge nurse completely overlooked her as she silently entered Jackson's room. He stood there, naked as a jaybird, an almost drunken grin on his face. "Alexis," he whispered.

"Hi naked man," she said, smiling broadly. "How do you feel?"

He went to her, edging so close that the heat of his skin could be felt. Alexis could already feel Jackson's power. He had the strength of three beta wolves and she could sense it coursing through his veins. "I feel amazing. Like I could run in ten marathons."

She laughed. "Do you?"

"No really," he joked. "Do you know of any iron man events going on today? Any triathlons? A 5K even? I'll take anything." She giggled and handed him a pile of clothes. He recognized them as his own. "How did you get your hands on these?"

"I have my ways," she said, coyly.

"I'll bet," he said, slipping on a pair of boxer briefs. "So…what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well it will certainly be hard to explain away a near fatal wound suddenly disappearing. But luckily I've got friends in high places that are good with damage control. I figured you'd come with me for now. Meet my pack. We can get started on training. Nows as good a time as any. We have an entire month until the next full moon." She traced along his collarbone. He shivered. "I have a good feeling about you, Jackson. I think you'll be an unbelievably powerful beta."

He took her hand and nipped gently it before he offered it a kiss. "Your Bite. It was different than Derek's wasn't it?"

"Yes," she said. "Very different."

"You'll take care of me?" he asked.

The question was so innocently stated that it took her aback. "Of course," she said. "And more importantly, I'll teach you how to take care of yourself."

He suddenly embraced her. Jackson gripped her tightly, tears slipping from his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. "For saving me."

She knew he didn't just mean that she'd saved his life. Alexis squeezed Jackson tightly. Her very first beta. She was overcome with so much emotion. "No. Thank YOU."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Stiles stood under the spray of the shower, feeling the hot water stream down his body. His muscles relaxed thanks to the heat and steam. He sighed, enjoying the feeling of the water. He suddenly felt a warm hand at the small of his back. A set of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He felt her bare breasts against him. Stiles laid his hands upon two smaller hands. "Alexis," he murmured._

"_Yes," she said, kissing between his shoulder blades. "You smell delicious."_

_He spun around, pinning her hands against the cool tile. Stiles wasn't sure where he wanted to go at that point. He hesitated. Her eyes illuminated red. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked seductively._

_He pulled back slightly, his cheeks reddening. "I think I should be the one asking that question."_

_She knelt down in front of him and his breathing became staggered. "Oh God," he whispered, unsure of what her intentions were. She ignored his erection and instead chose to nip at his Mark instead. Stiles panted and gripped her shoulders and shuddered in ecstasy. His face rested against the tile while he held fast to her. _

_She stood, backing him up against the side of the shower stall. His hardness pressed into her stomach and he groaned at the friction it created. Alexis kissed his chest, looking up at him expectantly. "Do you want it?"_

_Stiles reached and gripped the hair at the back of her neck. His fingers became entangled in the strands and he pushed her head towards his chest. "Yes," he said. "Do it. I want it. I want it Alexis. Please."_

_She growled and sunk her teeth into him. The pain gave way to pleasure and he breathed heavily under the weight of the Bite. She traced the Mark once again and he cried out, exposing fangs and copper colored eyes, brilliantly flashing._

Stiles shot up in bed, nearly falling off due to his vertigo. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and tried standing up. He shakily made his way to the bathroom, his dizziness causing him to fall forward and dry heave into the sink. Remembering his copper eyes, he hastily looked into the mirror. Seeing his regular honey browns allowed him to relax. "It was just a dream," he assured himself.

"Stiles?" he heard behind him.

He jumped. "Dad," he said. "Geez you scared the shit out of me."

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked, concerned. "You look like a wreck."

"I feel like one," said Stiles. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cold water. He felt slightly better once he wiped the cool cloth over his face and chest. "But I'll be okay." He turned towards his father who wore his "You're not going to freaking believe this" face. "What is it Dad?" asked Stiles, knowing full well that his father was going to tell him that Jackson Whittemore has been miraculously healed and brought back from death. But, as per usual, he'd have to pull out his Oscar winning acting skills and pretend that he never saw Jackson bitten by an alpha wolf the day before.

"Jackson's disappeared from the hospital. The security cameras caught a man and a woman leaving the grounds just after six this morning. Their eyes flared before the camera so their faces can't be identified but Jackson's parents recognized his clothing. Stiles, I…I watched the footage this morning. If the male that left the hospital was really Jackson Whittemore, then he's been completely healed. The person I saw on that tape was practically skipping out of the medical center. How the hell is that possible?"

Stiles feigned shock. "God, Dad…I-I don't know. That sounds pretty unbelievable. Maybe the man just looked kind of like Jackson or had similar clothing. What if Jackson really woke up in the night and was confused and wandered off. That's possible. He might still even be in the medical center."

The tired sheriff nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that's got to be it. It's the only logical thing I can think of. It's just the eyes, you know? They did the same thing that Derek Hale's did in his mug shots. What the hell is that about?"

Stiles gulped. "Geez, Dad that could be anything. Light reflects off eyes a lot of times."

"Yeah but not the human eye. I mean you see that sort of thing with animals. Like with dogs and that but not really people," offered the sheriff. "Right?"

"Well cameras catch red eye in people," said Stiles. He desperately wanted out of their present conversation. "Why don't you search the medical center again? Or the woods nearby. He's probably just confused and wandering around aimlessly like Lydia was."

His father nodded. "Maybe."

Stiles said a silent "Thank you God" when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," said his dad. "Take it easy today, will you?"

"I will," said Stiles, as his father hustled down the stairs. He looked down at his Mark and sighed. He'd all too eagerly taken the Bite in the dream and hoped that Alexis didn't pursue him with so much enthusiasm in waking life as she did in his unconscious state. He reached down for his phone with the intention of texting Scott.

But for some reason he stopped himself, instead opting for Derek's number. He sent him a quick message and listened as his father walked back up the stairs. The man looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Dad?" asked Stiles. "What is it?"

"You have a visitor," said his father.

"Okay," said Stiles, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Dare I ask who it is?"

His father exhaled sharply. "It's a very healthy, robust looking Jackson Whittemore."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles was more than surprised to see the sincere smile on Jackson's face when he came to the bottom of the stairs. "Hi," said the blonde cheerfully. "How are you?"

Stiles fought to keep his jaw off the floor. He'd find the situation much more believable if Jackson told Stiles to go screw himself. "Good. And…you?"

"Better than ever," said Jackson, grinning. He looked at Stiles knowingly. "I just wanted to come by and congratulate you on the game. You were a real star the other night."

Stiles' father watched the exchange between the two young men and didn't do much to hide his baffled expression. "Jackson, have you spoken with your parents?"

"I just did," he said, nodding. "I'll see them for dinner this evening."

"Are you feeling alright?" asked the sheriff.

"Feeling good," he said, trying to brush it off. "I don't think it was as bad as everyone thought," he said, rubbing his stomach. "I probably just whacked my head in the fall and the blood looked worse than it was."

"You weren't breathing," said the sheriff. "You had no pulse. You had a massive wound to your abdomen."

Jackson shrugged. "Well you know, stranger things have happened I'm sure."

Stiles' Dad frowned. "I'd like to know when."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Um, Dad, you mind giving me and Jackson a few minutes to talk?"

The sheriff sighed and looked between the two young men. "Okay. Have at it," he said, moving to the front door. "I'll just go outside and cancel the massive search party," he said under his breath.

After the sheriff closed the door behind him, Jackson and Stiles stood in silence for a few moments. "Um," stated Stiles. "I was just about to make a cup of caffeine. You want in?"

Jackson nodded. "I'd love one. Thanks," he said, following Stiles to the kitchen. He took a seat at the table and smiled. "So nicely done the other night. You won us the championship."

Stiles prepared the coffee and looked over his shoulder. "I just got lucky."

"Lucky is scoring one goal," said Jackson, chuckling. "A handful is a different story. Don't be so modest. Enjoy it, you did really good."

Stiles looked out the kitchen window to make sure his father was still outside. "So Alexis came for you this morning," he said.

"Yes," said Jackson, excitedly. "We skipped out, had a quick meet and greet with the pack and spent a couple of hours just talking."

"Did she fill you in on your kanima exploits? What about what happened to Principal Argent?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah I got the scoop on the lizard. Fucking Matt," said Jackson, sneering. "Her pack took care of Gerard Argent but that's really all she'd say. Apparently she's been in town almost three weeks. Her pack has been watching all of the craziness unfold, but she did mention that Gerard and the other hunters were more their target than the kanima. But that's all I've got. She was really more interested in talking about you."

"Me?" said Stiles. "What was said?"

"She's very excited about you," said Jackson. "You were supposed to be her first beta. I snuck in just under the buzzer though, I guess."

"That's what the Mark is," said Stiles. "She's claiming me as hers. Yeah?"

Jackson nodded. "She said only the females do that."

Stiles sighed and poured two cups of coffee. "How do you take it?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Dark. No sugar," said Jackson.

Stiles turned around and smiled. "That's how I take it too." He placed both mugs on the table and watched Jackson intently. The young man had a ruddy, healthy complexion and looked like he could take on the world.

"Are you on the fence about the Bite?" asked Jackson, before taking a sip. "Holy crap this is good coffee," he said appreciatively.

Stiles smiled. "Thanks. I've had lots of practice making it. My dad drinks it like it's going out of style." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm definitely on the fence, Jackson." He looked down at his feet. "I had a dream this morning. About Alexis. I took the Bite so easily and it felt amazing. I wanted it more than anything."

Jackson nodded. "Alexis said the dreams are common. They're designed to entice you into giving the alpha what she wants."

Stiles took a sip from his cup and gently placed it on the table. "But when I wake up and my mind is clear…I start thinking of all the shit Scott's gone through. It scares the hell out of me."

Jackson placed his elbows on the table. "But Scott's without Pack. And he didn't have the kind of guidance that Alexis would give you. And nothing against Derek but he's a new alpha. I don't think he knows what he's doing. Alexis was born alpha. She's watched her parents and her mate train with betas and she's been a large part of that training. I trust that she'll steer me in the right direction."

"I know she would," said Stiles. "It's just…"

"What is it?" asked Jackson.

"Pack," said Stiles. "The whole concept makes me nervous. I mean, I just don't want Alexis telling me that I can't see my dad and Scott anymore because if that happens, I'd eagerly volunteer for Chris Argent to cut me in half."

Jackson shook his head. "Alexis was the one who encouraged me to contact my parents. She doesn't have any intention of keeping you from your dad or your best friend, I promise."

The two sat quietly for a few moments. "Thank you," said Jackson suddenly.

"What?" asked Stiles, looking up.

"You tried to help me. To save me," said Jackson.

"Yeah," said Stiles, nodding.

"And I thanked you with a restraining order," said Jackson. "Once again proving what a total asshole I am."

Stiles chuckled. "Well at least you're consistent. That's something right there."

"I heard what you said," Jackson said. "When I was in the police van in the woods. I heard you say that it was my own fault if I let the kanima take over because I refused help. That was very true."

Stiles studied him. "Jackson why all of a sudden the turning over of a new leaf? Or, let me rephrase my question…why the hell are you being so nice to me?"

Jackson laughed. "Finding out that you were once a giant lizard monster that killed people sort of brings things into a certain perspective. And like it or not, Stiles, but you're my new pack brother. We're wolf family now. I can feel it. Even if you haven't taken the Bite yet, and I emphasize YET, we're still bonded through Alexis. We need to look out for each other."

"So this is a Pack thing," said Stiles. "I take it that means you haven't visited Scott's house to thank him for trying to save you," he said, smirking.

Jackson folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "God no. Being a jerk to McCall is like breathing or blinking. It's second nature to me now. Plus it's entirely too much fun to stop now."

Stiles chuckled. "Still the same old leopard, I see."

Jackson shrugged. "A few spots have changed. I promise you that." He looked around at the kitchen and noted the photo of a woman on the wall. He stood and went to it. "Is this your mom?" he asked, pointing to the photo.

Stiles stood and slid next to Jackson. "Yeah."

"How long ago did she pass away?" Jackson asked.

Stiles stiffened, not realizing that Jackson even knew his mother was dead. "Four years ago next month," said Stiles.

"Was it…?" started Jackson.

"Slow and agonizing for all involved," said Stiles. "You know it sounds stupid but it actually helps to imagine her, you know, like in Heaven or at least somewhere nice. That's what I like to think about anyway."

Jackson put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's somewhere that she can watch over you."

Stiles offered a small smile in response. "Yeah. Wonder what she'd think about me possibly becoming a werewolf."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles saw his father off to work; assuring him a hundred times that Jackson never revealed anything that would solve the mystery of his shocking recovery. He felt his bed once again calling him and decided to go back upstairs. He checked his phone again, noting Derek never got back to him. He frowned. "Come on Derek," he said under his breath. "Where are you?"

He entered his bedroom the see the handsome alpha sitting in his computer chair. Stiles jumped. "Jesus," he said. "Derek can't you just text me back? Why do you have to be all lurky?"

Derek stood up. "My phones busted. I never got the text."

"Then how did you know to come over?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't," he said. "I wanted to see if you knew anything about Gerard's death and to let you know that Jackson escaped from the hospital this morning."

Stiles bit his thumbnail. "Jackson was here just a little while ago."

"What?" asked Derek, eyes wide. "But Gerard's dead, so Jackson wouldn't have a reason to go kanima."

"He's not kanima anymore," said Stiles. "Not only that but the kanima curse wiped out whatever werewolf you gave him, so he became human again. But," said Stiles. "As per usual in this town, there's always a twist so…yada yada yada…Jackson's a werewolf."

Derek sat back down in the computer chair, his mind racing. Stiles watched him. "Ah, I see our resident alpha male is starting to get it."

"Gerard's death was symbolic," said Derek. "Sliced in half like that. Another hunter would never do that."

Stiles nodded. "Yep. Keep going. It'll come to you."

Derek's eyes widened. "Another pack is in Beacon Hills. They killed Gerard," he determined. "And apparently turned Jackson knowing the kanima would wipe out the wolf. They did it to save his life."

"And Derek's got two hundred points on the board," said Stiles. "The pack's been watching us all for about three weeks. Apparently they're way more concerned with killing off Argent's though. Gerard was a big coup for them."

"Did Jackson tell you all of this?" asked Derek.

"Some of it," said Stiles. "Mostly I just saw everything firsthand."

"You saw Gerard killed?" asked Derek.

"No," said Stiles. "But I did see an alpha female give Jackson the Bite yesterday. Her name's Alexis."

"Did she talk to you?" asked Derek.

"Oh she talked to me all right," said Stiles, lifting up his shirt, exposing his scar. "Gave me a lot more than that."

Derek stood and inspected the Mark. "Well what do you know?" said Derek. "Little Stiles has become the ultimate obsession of a female alpha." He smirked. "Welcome to the party."

"Some party," said Stiles. "I have these crazy, awesome sexually charged dreams about her where I take the Bite, only to wake up feeling like I got hit by a truck."

Derek nodded. "It's the seduction," he said. "Most alpha females do it. It's like a drug to a potential beta. If you think about it, it's a pretty good system. Can you think of a better motivator for a teenaged boy than sex?"

"Speaking of powerful motivators," he said, grabbing Derek's hand and placing it on the Mark. Stiles shrugged. "Nothing right? No reaction at all."

"So?" asked Derek.

"Well do you know what happens when SHE touches it? I go into a full body orgasm that turns me into a smiling pile of goo!" exclaimed Stiles.

"That's because it's her Mark," said Derek. "Now that you have it, no other alpha can touch you. Only she can give you the Bite."

Stiles flopped down on the bed. Derek sat next to him. "How many in her pack?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Stiles. "I know she has an alpha male, though. Apparently Jackson's the first beta she's ever taken. He met the pack today."

"Wow," said Derek. "Her first beta. She's very particular then. I hope she's not too disappointed. Jackson listens to no one but Jackson."

"I don't know about that," said Stiles. "He seems pretty jazzed about Alexis."

"Do you know where they're staying? I'd like to meet them," said Derek. "At the very least to thank them for taking care of Gerard."

"Not yet. But Alexis says the Mark will lead me to her. I'm still not sure how yet, though," said Stiles. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why don't the males do Marks?"

"It's tradition," said Derek. "Female wolves have always been much more demure than the males. They make their betas come to them. Males are more direct."

"But can a male give the Mark?" asked Stiles.

"As far as I know, they can't," said Derek.

"Did your sister ever do the whole seduction thing?" asked Stiles.

"No," said Derek. "Laura was very non-traditional. If she wanted to give the Bite she didn't ask permission."

"Can I ever, you know, like get it removed or something?" asked Stiles.

Derek shook his head. "Even if you never take the Bite, you'll have that Mark for the rest of your life."

"Great," said Stiles sarcastically.

"Why are you so upset?" Derek asked. "It's an honor. She obviously sees something very special in you. Which means she's probably either insane or isn't very bright."

Stiles stuck out his tongue. "Dick."

Derek chuckled and then suddenly looked serious. He sniffed the air, looking perplexed. Stiles clutched his stomach and groaned. "Stiles?" asked Derek. He listened intently. Something was coming towards them. Rather something was already there. His eyes glowed red and he turned to the window, where Alexis sat casually with one foot up on the sill.

She grinned. "Hi boys."


	4. Chapter 4

4

****Good morning my friends. Thank you for your shows of support for this story. To anyone reading/commenting/alerting/favoriting, etc, I really appreciate that! Ohsolauren, I love your great reviews, you are too kind, my dear. And hi Cooky Crumbla! Nice seeing you here. You've been very supportive of New Reign so I appreciate that you are here at The Mark as well. Sharkofthemist120 I do agree with you, there are many gay Stiles stories that are wonderful but I do enjoy reading ones where he's straight as well. Variety is the spice of life, after all. So this is a chapter where I definitely blur the lines. Let me know what you think. Remember Alexis's main goal is getting Stiles to take the Bite and become part of her pack, so girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do ;-). Thanks again!**

Derek stood and nodded in reverence. "Alexis I'm told," he said, sizing up the female. She was absolutely lovely. He guessed she was around his age. Her dark hair spilled down her back, hazel eyes bright and mischievous. "I owe you a debt of gratitude."

She smiled and stood up. "None needed, Derek," she said. "We wolves have to look out for each other. Gerard was a real pain in the ass so he was dealt with accordingly." She took in the sight of the handsome werewolf. "I knew your sister back in the day. She was one hot shit, I tell you what! Man, did we have some times. She drank me under the table on more than a few occasions."

Derek smiled. "Laura did like her whiskey."

"I'm very sorry she's passed. She was one of the good ones," said Alexis.

"Thank you," said Derek.

Alexis looked at Stiles and brightened. "Hi gorgeous," she said, going to him and kissing his forehead. She got on the bed with him and sat cross-legged. "Everything okay?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Just didn't sleep well last night," he said, thinking back to the dream and feeling his heart start to race.

She noted the increase in heart rate. "Ah," she said. "One of the dreams. Hey…how was I?" she joked, elbowing him and laughing heartily at her own joke.

He reddened and covered his face. "So embarrassing."

Derek couldn't control his laughter.

"Oh don't feel bad," said Alexis. "I don't control the content of the dreams so it's not like I know what was said or done in yours." She rubbed his head. "So all of that is still safe in this head of yours." She put her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He looked at her sheepishly out of the corner of his eye. "Come on Stiles," she said. "Please don't feel bad. I'm sorry I joked about it. I thought it would make you feel better."

He relaxed and giggled a little. "You promise you don't know what I dream about?"

"I promise."

"Good," he said. "Where's Jackson?"

"Right here," said the beta wolf as he came through the window. He smiled upon seeing Stiles and Alexis together. He looked at Derek. "Don't they look good together? Almost as good as I look with her. But let's be honest that's true in every case." He grinned.

Derek regarded him with interest. He could feel Jackson's power coming off of him like static shocks. "Whoa," he said. He turned to Alexis. "What did you do to him? He's like an amped up version of a beta."

"Yes," she said. "It's my Bite. I come from a long line of alphas. There's more power in my Bite compared to most alphas."

"There's a little more bite to your Bite," joked Jackson.

"That's so cool," said Stiles. "So Jackson's like a step above."

Jackson went and lay next to Alexis on Stile's bed. "Story of my life," he said smirking.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Alexis. "Like he didn't have a big enough ego?"

She smiled. "Well, what Jackson has is yours for the taking, Stiles. It only takes a quick nibble." Stiles looked down and bit his lower lip.

Derek felt sympathy for Stiles and decided to change the subject. "Alexis, where are you and your pack staying?" asked Derek. "I'd like to meet them if that's okay."

"We're in those new apartments near the school," she said. "And we'd love to have you. Come tonight. Bring your pack," she said excitedly.

He nodded. "Sure that sounds good." Derek thought it wasn't the best time to mention that Boyd and Erica had abandoned him and that his pack most recently consisted of Isaac and his lunatic uncle Peter. Scott joined up with him but, when Derek went to visit him that morning, Scott admitted that he only joined the pack to protect his mother, who Gerard threatened to kill. He looked at the three of them on Stile's bed and felt a pang of jealousy. His pack never bonded the way he'd hoped and it all fell apart in the end. However, seeing the deep affection in Alexis's eyes for Stiles and Jackson, he felt happy for her. "I'll see you tonight," he said, going to the window. "I'll let you guys bond for a bit."

"Bye Derek!" she called as he slipped out of sight. She turned to Stiles. "I like him. He's nice."

Stiles and Jackson both burst into hysterical laughter.

"What?" she asked, giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I think that may have been the first time ANYONE'S met Derek Hale and uttered those words after," said Jackson. "Christ, the first time I met him he sunk his claws into my neck."

"Yeah and once he smashed my nose into the steering wheel of my Jeep," said Stiles.

"Hmm," said Alexis, looking at both of them with an amused grin. "And what might my two favorite boys have been doing to piss him off so badly?"

Jackson chuckled. "Okay I MAY have accused him of being Scott McCall's drug dealer and tried to pick a fight with him." He then looked over at Stiles. "Spill, Stilinski."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Nothing really. Well, there was this one time that I got him arrested on suspicion of killing his sister, thus making him a fugitive of justice. I also called him a sour wolf. And…I did exploit his good looks to get a gay guy to help me access cell phone records."

Alexis chuckled. "Oh is that all? Well, geez why doesn't the guy just lighten up?" she joked.

"That's what I'm saying," said Jackson.

Alexis playfully slapped his behind. "Come on you. It's training time. Stiles come with us," she said, standing up. "I'll need your help."

"MY help?" he asked. "What can I do?"

"Well I need someone that has good aim. I think after the other night you've proven that you're a good choice," said Alexis.

"Good aim?" inquired Jackson. Then he groaned. "He's going to try to hit me with something, isn't he?"

Stiles jumped up. "I'm in!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles sat on the grass of the lacrosse field and watched Alexis work with Jackson. They did thirty minutes worth of drills where Jackson relished in showing off his agility and speed. Stiles couldn't believe the transformation he saw in the young man, not just in body, but also in spirit. Jackson eagerly awaited instructions from Alexis, excitedly taking her praise, which she gave him frequently.

"Nice, Jackson!" she exclaimed when he sprinted forward, jumped and cleared the bleachers, only to lurch into the air once more, moving effortlessly over the seating backwards. As he neared the grass on the other side, he landed on his hands and flipped, easily and gracefully landing on his feet.

"Holy shit Jackson," said Stiles in disbelief.

The blonde went to him and sat down in the grass. "Good?" he asked.

"Yeah I think good doesn't scratch the surface," said Stiles. "More like amazing."

Jackson grinned proudly. "Thanks."

Alexis joined the boys, leaping onto Jackson and squeezing him tightly. "So awesome," she said, kissing his cheek. "You ready for round two?"

"Ready," said Jackson.

"Okay Stiles get your lacrosse stick and as many balls as you can find. We're hitting the woods, kids."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles rubbed his aching shoulders. "I don't think I can do this much longer," he said. "I think it's safe to say that I can't hit Jackson."

They'd spent the last hour in the woods, with Jackson leaping from tree to tree as Stiles tried to hit him with a lacrosse ball. The young man was simply too fast. At times, Stiles thought he might have a chance at hitting him, but Jackson would suddenly dart in the other direction, looking like a blur because he was moving at such a high rate of speed.

"Okay Stiles, we can stop. I'll help you get all the balls," said Alexis.

Jackson jumped down from one of the trees and smiled. "Need help with your balls, Stiles?" he joked.

Stiles snorted in laughter. Could it be that he was actually having fun with Jackson Whittemore? He wondered what Scott would think of that.

Just then, the sounds of four wheelers could be heard in the distance. Jackson looked nervously at Alexis. "Hunters," he said, moving in front of Stiles as a protective gesture.

"They're close," said Alexis.

Both wolves looked at the surrounding area for a safe place to hide. Normally, they'd run, but they had to think about the safety of Stiles. The young man tried to calm them. "Guys I'm not wolf. They have no reason to hurt me."

"You've been Marked Stiles," said Alexis. "If any hunter sees that Mark they'll kill you."

Stiles gulped. "Good to know."

"The trees are too bare. We can't hide in them," said Jackson. He looked back at Stiles, concerned.

The young man thought for a moment. "Here," he said, handing Jackson the lacrosse stick. "Show off your aim, Mister Co-Captain."

Jackson grabbed the bucket of balls and dropped one into the net. He turned to Stiles. "If I get hurt don't stick around. You run like hell Stiles, okay? Promise me."

Stiles looked at the urgency in Jackson's eyes and nodded. "Okay. I promise."

Alexis slunk low to the ground, her eyes glowing red. "Don't worry Stiles. We won't let them hurt you."

Jackson raised his stick in the air and waited as the sounds of the machines got louder. Stiles' heart pounded as he heard the four wheelers come over the hill and blow through the woods in a mass of leaves and dirt. Jackson used his newfound musculature to swing the stick forward, releasing one of the balls at the head of the driver in the lead vehicle. It rocketed towards him at full speed. The large man reached out and easily caught the ball.

Jackson looked at him with disbelief before slinking to the ground and charging the driver. He pulled off his helmet. "Whoa, whoa!" he said, putting his hands in front of him. "Relax there, newbie."

Jackson stopped short. "Kyle?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The one and only," said Kyle. Bobby pulled up next to him and removed his helmet, blue eyes gleaming. "Geez," said Kyle, tossing the ball back to Jackson. "Thought you liked me Jackson," he said, grinning.

"What the hell?" asked Jackson, confused.

Alexis ran to him and hugged him. "It was a test. You passed with flying colors. You did everything you could to protect your pack brother and thought nothing of yourself. That's just what I wanted to see." She turned to Stiles, smiling proudly. "That was pretty smart, giving Jackson the lacrosse stick. Once again that beautiful brain of yours never stops working."

Stiles relaxed and smiled. Kyle and Bobby got off their vehicles and approached Jackson first. "Good job, Jackson," said Kyle, nodding approvingly.

"Yes excellent stick work," said Alexis, smiling.

"I've always been good with my stick," said Jackson, winking at Alexis.

"Oh yeah?" she said, playfully punching him. His eyes glowed and he pounced on her. The two landed on the leaves in a fit of giggles and playful growls.

Kyle and Bobby approached Stiles. "Stiles," said Kyle, extending his hand. "I'm Lex's alpha male. My name's Kyle Bruner. So nice to finally meet you."

Stiles took the man's hand. "Likewise." He observed the enormous man standing in front of him. "Wow, you are one jacked up dude."

Bobby laughed. "He's a gentle giant I assure you," he said, taking Stile's hand. "Nice to meet you Stiles. Bobby Tellier."

"Hey Bobby," said Stiles.

The three watched Alexis and Jackson engage in play, laughing at the nips and yelps that inevitably ensued. It was clear that Alexis was holding back, allowing Jackson to pin her several times. It didn't go unnoticed by the young beta wolf. He straddled her and nipped her shoulders playfully. "I can take whatever you dish out," he said, grinning. "Show me what you've got Miss Alpha."

She smirked, bucking her hips, sending Jackson flying onto his back. As she stood, he effortlessly flipped into a standing position, bracing himself for her mock attack. She charged and he did the same. Just as their bodies were about to make contact, Alexis changed course, running along the side of a large tree. She bounced off the tree, shouldering Jackson in his ribs.

The beta fell on his back and curled his legs at the knee. He exhaled and straightened his legs just as she was about to land on top of him. However, the beta's plan of executing a hit to her stomach and send her flying didn't work, as Alexis gracefully pushed off the bottoms of his feet using her hands. While mid air, she swatted his feet back down to the ground and landed on him. To his utter surprise, she straddled and pinned him, laughing all the time.

Stiles, Bobby and Kyle all chuckled at Jackson's defeat.

The blonde laughed breathlessly. "Well it seems I've been bested," he said, biting his lower lip. "But any fight that ends with a beautiful woman on top of me can't be all bad."

"That's the spirit Jackson," said Kyle. "Well," he said, clapping Stiles on the shoulder. "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Derek Hale's bringing his pack over," said Alexis, standing up.

"Ah, Derek. I'm looking forward to meeting him," said Kyle. "I'll make sure Marisa is there."

"Marisa?" asked Stiles.

"One of my betas," said Kyle. "Having heard about Derek through his sister Laura I've always felt they'd make good mates. She's very close with another of my male betas but they have no desire to be a couple so I think she's about ready to meet Derek."

Stiles suddenly thought of Lydia. "You and Alexis pick your beta's mates?" he asked, nervously.

"No," said Kyle reassuringly. "We just make suggestions and encourage them to meet each other. Don't worry Stiles. Lex won't try to control your love life."

Stiles nodded. "And Jackson just swallow whatever snide remark you were going to make about my so-called love life, will you?"

Jackson giggled. "My lips are sealed Stiles. I just hope Marisa's not too disappointed. Derek's more of an acquired taste."

"Yeah but he's gorgeous," said Alexis, tickling Jackson under his chin. "As I'm sure you have learned women are willing to overlook certain things when the packaging is so pretty."

Jackson feigned a pout. "I'm just pretty packaging?"

She grinned. "Of course not. But it helps."

Jackson playfully stuck out his tongue at her. "I'll remember that."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Thank you so much for coming," Stiles said to Scott. The two young men were seated on the wraparound couch in Alexis's apartment. Stiles looked around at the eight other wolves in the room. "Feeling a little out of my element."

Scott smiled. "To be honest I do too. So we can commiserate."

Their conversation was lost among the din of the wolves. They were a loud, jovial bunch that obviously cared for each other quite a bit. Alexis's brother Shane was the jokester of the group, and it was easy to tell that he thrived on the attention. Marisa and David were rather quiet, preferring to stay together, which didn't leave much room for Derek to make conversation with her.

However, the normally subtle alpha made a concerted effort to speak to her. He'd wisely chosen to leave Peter at home as the cocky beta would have caused too much of a disturbance with Stiles and Scott and would have tried to hinder Derek's efforts with Marisa at every turn.

Stiles thought Marisa seemed very pleasant and her Icelandic good looks were a nice contrast to Derek's dark, smoldering appearance. She twirled her blonde hair nervously as they spoke. Stiles observed that David noted his friend's interest in the alpha and soon made his way over to Bobby in order to give them time together.

Isaac took an immediate liking to Kyle and asked numerous questions of the alpha. Jackson remained close by Alexis for the most part. However, he'd periodically come sit by Stiles. This was something that baffled Scott. "He's really taking this pack brother thing seriously," Scott noted. "How did his training go today?"

"Unbelievable," said Stiles. "He's like nothing I've ever seen." He turned to Scott. "Her Bite is really something spectacular I guess."

Scott smiled. "Does it make you want to take the Bite, seeing Jackson excelling like that?"

Stiles looked over at Alexis. He smiled as he watched her and Shane quote some of their favorite Family Guy lines. He giggled. "She actually does a pretty solid imitation of Lois," he said. Stiles liked that she was silly. From his interactions with Derek and Peter, he'd assumed all alphas were either crazy or incredibly dour. But Alexis was different. She was warm and kind and supportive. "Even Jackson's taken with her. Look at him. He's got stars in his eyes."

"You're avoiding my question," said Scott, nudging him.

Stiles sighed. "Yeah. Yeah it tips the scales in her favor," he said nodding to Alexis. "That's for sure."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Since the pack's apartment was so close to the high school, the wolves decided to let out some pent up energy on the lacrosse field. Stiles sat on the grass, laughing hysterically as the wolves hooted and played. Even Scott joined in the fun, jumping from tree to tree with Bobby before jumping down and landing on unsuspecting wolves. Marisa stood along the perimeter of the field, ears vigilantly tuned to any possible hunter danger.

The fun and games turned into the alpha males sparring, which the betas excitedly gathered around to watch. Derek, being born wolf, certainly held his own. However, Kyle was just slightly faster and took Derek down. Derek was so thrilled to have a worthy sparring partner that he barely even noticed his defeat. He was grinning from ear to ear when Kyle helped him off the ground, something Stiles never thought he'd see in his lifetime.

Alexis bounded over to where Stiles sat. She jumped on him, pushing him down on his back and pinning his hands above his head. "Hi," she cooed.

"Hi yourself," said Stiles. He was quickly becoming comfortable with her frequent displays of affection. In fact, he was enjoying it immensely.

"Let's take a walk together. Back to the apartment," she whispered in his ear.

He offered a lopsided grin. "Are you trying to get me alone?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Will you come?" she said, quietly growling in his ear. An excited groan escaped Stiles' throat. She laughed softly. "I take it that's a yes."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles listened to the nighttime chorus of crickets, smiling at the sound. The spring night was just warm enough to bring the little critters out of hiding to chirp their way through to the dawn.

Alexis soon joined him on the deck. He made room for her on a comfortable lounge chair and pulled a blanket over them when she slipped next to him. She handed him a can of soda while she sipped flavorful bourbon from a rock glass. "So did you have fun tonight?" she asked.

"I did," he said smiling. "Hey did you catch sour wolf himself actually smile? Good day to buy that lotto ticket."

"It's because he's with his own," said Alexis. "Being within the presence of the pack is very soothing to a wolf. It's like being nice and warm and comfy. I think Derek's been alone a little too much. Marisa told me that he had two betas leave him recently."

"Erica and Boyd left Derek?" asked Stiles. "I'm surprised. It really seemed like they were enjoying being part of his pack. Especially Erica. I wonder where they went."

"Wherever it is, its not safe being without their alpha," said Alexis. "You remember that too, Stiles. Even if you never take the Bite you need to always be careful. Hunters cannot be trusted."

"Agreed," said Stiles. He put his soda down. "Jackson's doing really well," he said. "But he's jealous of Kyle, Alexis." He'd noticed the beta's reaction several times during the course of the night where Kyle would touch or hug Alexis and Jackson would glare at the alpha male.

She put her glass down as well. "I noticed that. It's totally normal for a beta. It happens a lot. But I'll speak with him."

"I just want you to realize that Jackson is a rare breed. He's definitely made some positive changes. But in his mind…he's always going to be the alpha male. Don't let him get between you and Kyle if you don't want him to," warned Stiles.

"That's good advice," she said, rubbing his chest. "You're very aware of everything around you, Stiles."

"I have to be," he said. "Or else people die."

She looked at him sympathetically. "I love how you want to take care of everyone. How you really invest in people's welfare. You're so kind and sweet." She kissed him gently on the lips.

He looked down. "You just kissed me."

"Yes," she said. "I did."

"Are you using sex to bait me into the Bite?" he asked. "That's what Derek said."

"That depends," she said coyly. "Is it working?"

"What would Kyle think?" he asked.

"Kyle knows exactly what I'm doing," she said. "He's taken plenty of betas and has seen other females go through this process. They don't call it a seduction for nothing. If he doesn't like what I'm doing then he'll let me know."

"So when he watched us leave tonight he knew that you and I would end up on a chair together, under a blanket…kissing?" he asked.

She laughed. "No, I don't think he knows the exact scenario but he trusts me enough to do what I want."

"Very trusting," he said. "Apparently relationship rules are slightly different in the wolf world. No jealousy?"

"Not between me and Kyle," she said. "It's never been like that. Look we don't go around banging anyone we feel like. We're not swingers or cheaters or anything like that. This is just an alpha and beta thing." She laid her head on his chest. "This is the first time I've done this Stiles. I'm still confused by my own feelings. I just know that I'd do anything for you. I'd die to protect you. Your scent makes me crazy and, yes, I want to kiss you and make you feel good." She looked up at him. "You're part of my pack whether you take the Bite or not. We're joined. I have no idea what kinds of implications that will have on the future. But I will always be there for you no matter what."

"You're so beautiful," he blurted out before looking down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"For saying I'm beautiful?" she asked. "Look ashamed Stiles," she jested.

He abruptly stood up and went to the railing of the deck, gripping it tightly as if he was about to fall off. "I trust you, Alexis. I really do. I'm just scared. Will you keep me from my dad?"

She stood as well and went to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his back. "I would never keep you from anything or anyone you love, Stiles. Never. I've never chosen a beta before. Jackson was on a whim. It was pure luck, actually, that I found him. But I saw you at that club the night the kanima was on the loose and I've been able to think of nothing else since. All I want is to love and care for you. I want to teach you and make you the best at anything you try. Please know that."

He turned and embraced her. "Thank you for saying that. I was very worried."

She kissed him again, tracing his beltline with her index finger. It was just below his Mark and he hoped she'd touch it again, which would send him into a frenzy of pleasure. "I'll give you anything you want," she whispered. "You just have to ask."

He took her hand and placed it on the Mark, causing him to cry out in excitement. "Alexis you have no idea how good this feels. Please don't stop. Don't ever stop."


	5. Chapter 5

5

***Hi there! Thank you everyone for your great reviews and for reading, I really appreciate that. Someone asked if Stiles should be jealous of Jackson's flirting. I think probably that Jackson is just being Jackson and Stiles isn't too concerned by it. He may even get a bit of a kick out of it. ;-) So this chapter gets a little steamy. Tell me honestly if I should change this to an M rating or not. Thanks again for reading!**

A month had gone by in what seemed like seconds and the full moon was once again upon Beacon Hills. Jackson took his training seriously and felt ready for the sway that he would soon be under. In addition, his time with Stiles had helped him immensely. The young man worked with Jackson tirelessly over the last month and they'd truly created a strong friendship as the result. The two even openly referred to each other as "pack brothers", as Stiles was seemingly guaranteed to take the Bite. It was only a question of when.

The Argents had been remarkably quiet in the wake of Gerard's death. However, Alexis, Kyle and Derek paid very close attention to the hunters, just in case they decided to cause any danger to their packs. Stiles was included as part of Alexis and Kyle's pack and was very respectful of both alphas. Jackson, however, was a different story.

Stile's only complaint about Jackson was the young man's unerring desire to piss Kyle off. It wasn't that he didn't like the alpha male. Simply put, Jackson felt as if he didn't have to consider Kyle his leader as Alexis was his true alpha. He refused to listen to the alpha male, oftentimes causing intense fights between Kyle and Alexis. He'd successfully created a rift between the two alphas, as Alexis was forever loyal to her beta.

Despite his confusing feelings for Alexis, Stiles tried to talk to Jackson about his behavior. However, those attempts were unsuccessful. The young man frequently expressed his desire for the alphas to split into two separate packs, which would make Jackson the de facto alpha of his pack with Alexis and Stiles, something he desired. His goal wasn't to be with Alexis. In fact, he encouraged a relationship between Stiles and Alexis every chance he got. He simply wanted his own pack and, as far as Jackson was concerned, Kyle could go to hell.

Jackson made his way to the cafeteria and heard Stiles' voice right off. "Shit," said Stiles. "I forgot my lunch. And I don't have my punch card!"

"You can have some of my chicken fingers," offered Scott.

Stiles noted that the boy had only two of the strips left. "No that's okay. But thank you," he said. "I just wish my memory was on par with the energy I've expended." He watched Isaac take a chicken finger from Scott's plate and frowned. Jackson smiled at Stiles from across the cafeteria and got in line.

"Jackson, you can't really use your punch card twice in one day," said Stephanie, the young lunch lady. The twenty-two year old had a terrible crush on the lacrosse team captain.

"I know," said Jackson. "But my friend forgot his lunch. Could you make an exception today?" he asked, innocently.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"Stiles," stated Jackson.

She looked surprised. "You're friends with him?" she asked.

"Yes. He's more like a brother. Can you work something out?" asked Jackson.

She looked into his clear blue eyes and couldn't say no. "Okay. But just for today. I could get into trouble."

He smiled brightly. "Thank you Stephanie. That's really nice of you."

Stiles was pleasantly surprised when the tray of chicken fingers and fries were placed in front of him. "Here's your honey mustard also," said Jackson, benevolently.

"You are the best pack brother on Earth!" exclaimed Stiles.

"But…you can't use your punch card twice in one day," said Scott, looking at both Jackson and Stiles' lunches in front of them.

"I have connections," said Jackson. "Its called flirting, McCall."

Stiles poked Jackson in the arm. "Thank you," he said. "You freaking rock because I was about to die of starvation."

Jackson smiled. "I'd never let you starve, dufus."

Scott and Isaac looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Neither of them understood Jackson's sudden love for Stiles nor the brown eyed boy's acceptance of the sometimes-arrogant team captain. However, Scott was happy that Jackson was being a good friend to Stiles, despite his jealousy about it. Jackson had consistently been Stiles' biggest champion. He'd even had a conflict with their Chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris, a week earlier. Jackson called the man a "sadist" when he'd assigned Stiles yet another long detention, causing the teacher to reign in his bullying of the young man.

Stiles eagerly wolfed down the chicken fingers, watching Jackson face off with Scott and Isaac. "So," said Scott. "Ready for tonight's full moon?"

Jackson smirked. "Probably much more prepared than you were for your first."

"Lex is keeping Jackson at the apartment," said Stiles. "I'm going there for moral support."

"You're not coming to my house?" asked Scott, somewhat hurt.

"No," said Stiles, nervous. "Do you need me?"

Scott shrugged. "No, it's just become tradition I guess."

"But you've got such great control now," said Stiles. "I thought you were good. No?"

Scott nodded. "No, I'm great. I'll be fine."

Stiles tried to recover. "You can come by the apartment," he offered. "Lex and Kyle have it all under control. You too, Isaac. Unless you're planning on being with Derek and Peter, also known as The Great Insano."

Isaac brightened. "Kyle wouldn't mind?"

Stiles smiled. "Kyle wouldn't mind at all. Come by at six."

Isaac grinned. "I'll be there."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Derek watched Isaac being chained to a peg that was bolted into the wall of the apartment. "It's an old remnant of the mill," said Kyle, referring to the peg. "Happy accident."

Derek nodded, very interested to see how the veteran alpha handled young betas. "Those are the best kind."

Alexis took extra care with Jackson, soothing any worries he may have had. He sat on the floor, chained to the wall. She stroked his face. "It will hurt at first, but we've practiced how you can harness that." She looked at Stiles, who also spent the month training in finding his anchor, a thought that would help him ease into making the Change with minimal pain and anxiety. "And Stiles and I will be here through every second of it."

Jackson smiled. "That's what's keeping me from going crazy."

Stiles ran to the door when he heard the knock. Scott smiled as he opened it. "Got room for one more?"

"Always," said Stiles, grinning. "I'm glad you're here."

As the moon peeked out from behind the fluffy clouds, the young wolves each waited patiently for their individual responses to the lunar pull. Scott remained nonplussed but Jackson and Isaac were both breathing heavily.

Stiles visited each wolf and offered kind words of encouragement. "It'll be okay," he said to Jackson. "The first one's always the worst. You'll do great."

Stiles didn't admit it, but he felt funny himself. He got butterflies in his stomach and he was experiencing a strange, tickling sensation at the back of his throat. Unsure of what it meant, he decided to take a short break and lie down on the couch. As the moon rose, the sensation became stronger. He heard Jackson cry out and he jumped off the couch, quickly going to him. Alexis was soothing Jackson. "Gather everything you're feeling and use it to your advantage," she said softly. "You can do it Jackson."

The blonde nodded and closed his eyes. Stiles, however, was feeling a distinct loss of control. "Lex," he said, suddenly grimacing and falling to his knees. "Something's wrong."

"Stiles?" called Scott. "What is it?"

Alexis took his face in her hands. "Stiles talk to me. What are you feeling right now?"

"I feel funny. Like I'm losing control," he said, hands trembling.

Alexis shared a strange look with Kyle and Derek. "Stiles I need to tie you up as well," she said, trying to be calm.

"What? Why?" he asked.

She hesitated. "Sometimes people who have the Mark can Change under the full moon. It's rare but it can happen."

"You mean I'll shift?" he asked nervously.

"It's possible but don't worry," said Alexis. "It's why you've been training along with Jackson. Just in case."

Stiles took a spot next to Scott and allowed Alexis to chain him to the wall. His best friend watched him with anticipation, as did the other betas. "Okay stop staring at me," he said.

Everyone but Alexis averted their eyes. She went to his side and kissed him. "I'll be right here."

He gulped. "Thank you."

Within the hour, Stiles was panting and sweating, trying to rip the chains from the wall. "It hurts," he cried. "It hurts so fucking much."

Alexis held him. "Stiles, it will be okay. Just breathe. Watch Scott, Jackson and Isaac. Being with other wolves with help ease the discomfort."

He struggled, hearing Jackson and Isaac crying out in pain next to him. Only Scott maintained his composure. "Stiles remember your heart rate. Try to calm down. Think of your anchor."

He couldn't. The sensation was too strong. The tickling feeling at the back of his throat had spread to his neck, chest and extremities. It was overwhelming and terrifying. He twitched and spasmed, his breathing now staggered. "Stiles," he heard Alexis say.

He grunted as he felt the canine teeth push through his gums. Startlingly sharp claws scratched the carpeted floor below him. An ancient bloodlust now coursed through his veins. He longed for the kill. Licking his lips, he desired the metallic tinge of blood in his mouth. A deep growl emanated from his throat. Suddenly he roared, his eyes flashing a brilliant emerald green hue, his fangs large and dangerous. Alexis pitched back and landed on the ground. "Oh my God. I don't believe it."

Kyle and Derek came by her side, watching Stiles with fascination. "Why are his eyes like that?" demanded Scott. "What's wrong?"

"If Stiles takes the Bite, he'll be a very rare kind of wolf," said Derek. "Like nothing we've ever seen."

"What?" Scott asked. "What do you mean?"

"He's what's called a delta," said Kyle. "A guardian. Faithful to the alpha and the protector of the pack."

"Deltas are fearless warriors," said Alexis, taking Stiles' hand. "And are to be respected. Even by alphas. They don't consider their rank within the pack because they're independent." She watched Stiles with fascination. His eyes flashed green and his formidable fangs snapped. "He's so beautiful," she said dreamily.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles woke up in Alexis's bed. He no longer felt the tickling feeling, as the full moon was now hours gone. He lifted his head. "Lex?"

She came into the room. "Hi there," she said, softly, lying by his side. "The rest of the pack went out for breakfast. I figured you wanted more sleep. Your recovery time is longer than the wolves."

"I shifted last night," he said, almost not believing it. "How is that possible? And what were you and Derek talking about…me being a delta or something?"

"You're a special member of the pack," explained Alexis. "Deltas have a very important role. You'll be our guardian. Not a role you're unfamiliar with as it is. So I can't call you my future beta anymore." She smiled. "You'll be my future delta."

He smiled, brushing her long hair away from her face. Throughout the course of the month, Stiles hadn't often taken advantage of Alexis's offer to give him anything he wanted. Occasionally, he'd gently push the limits of their physical relationship, never moving past kissing and touching. He felt as though he didn't want to encourage her to betray her alpha male, however, he had to admit that he wanted her to. His shift the night before gave him a wonderful sense of empowerment…and a lust for his alpha. All of his senses were still set to a higher level. He could hear her heart beat and smell her desire for him. "How did it make you feel to see me shift like that?"

She bit her lower lip. "It drove me crazy," she said. "You looked magnificent."

"It got you…excited?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, kissing his lips. "Very excited."

"Do something for me," he said.

"Anything," said Alexis.

"Get on top of me," he said, getting on his back. He felt her heart rate increase as she obeyed, straddling him. "Take your top off," he said. "Nice and slow."

She slowly pulled her t-shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He sat up and leaned forward, gently biting her nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra. "Lie on your back," he said, pulling off the bra. "I want you completely naked." She did as she was told, peeling off her jeans and panties. He leaned in and whispered to her. "Touch yourself. I want to watch."

She placed her hand on her mound and moved it in a circular motion. She moaned, wishing that he was the one touching her. Stiles sat at the edge of the bed, enjoying the view. He kissed her thighs. "You liked watching me shift," he asserted.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

He bit her knees. "You want to sink your teeth into me. You want to taste me. Don't you?"

"So badly," she groaned. Her movements became faster and more intensified.

"Are you close?" he asked.

His scent was driving her insane with desire. "Yes."

He pulled her hand away and got between her legs. Refusing to use his tongue, he gently blew on her swollen area. She squirmed and cried out, grabbing him at the back of the neck in an attempt to entice him to lick her. He simply grinned and continued his teasing.

Her body tingled and just seeing him between her legs, so close to her, she couldn't hold back for another moment. She exploded in a wave of shudders and sighs, gripping his shoulders. "Oh God Stiles!" she exclaimed.

As her body relaxed, he laid his head on her thigh. Stiles looked up at her and smiled. "Do all deltas service their alphas like that?"

"Only the good ones," she said, giggling.

He slid beside her and spooned her naked body. "Let's just lay here for a few minutes before the pack comes back."

She sighed, savoring the feel of him next to her. "I wish we could lay together like this all day."


	6. Chapter 6

6

***GOOD MORNING! Thank you for reading. Glad I changed this to M…Happy Monday. This one's a bit long and I got a little heavy handed with the sex, language and use of the word "dude". (Whoops!) Have a great day!**

_Jackson moved under the soft sheets, urging Alexis to touch Stiles. He grabbed her left hand and moved it to Stiles' chest. "You want this," he whispered. "Come on."_

_Stiles and Alexis hesitated before finally joining lips. They pulled at each other feverishly. Jackson remained behind her, kissing and nipping at her neck, all the while grinning devilishly at Stiles. "I love watching you two," he said breathlessly._

_"You can enjoy too," said Stiles, moving Jackson's hand to Alexis's softness. "No one's stopping you."_

_Jackson groaned, sliding two fingers in. She gasped. "Jackson."_

_Jackson pulled at the waistband of Stiles' shorts. "I want you to do what my fingers are doing."_

_Stiles smiled and slid off his shorts, letting them fall on the floor of his bedroom. He slid between her legs as Jackson stroked and licked her bare breasts._

"Once again…damn," said Stiles, falling drunkenly into the wall. "Shit. Fuck."

"Fun dream?" asked a voice behind him. "Did I make another cameo?"

Stiles jumped when he saw Jackson peeling himself from the window. "Dude, did you sleep here again?"

"Yeah," said Jackson, shrugging. "What of it?"

"You don't need to do that," argued Stiles. "I see enough of you in my dreams." He grimaced. Jackson wasn't always in his dreams of Alexis, but he occasionally made an appearance, which was mindboggling to Stiles. In his waking life, he'd NEVER desire the young lacrosse captain to be in his bed, sharing a woman. But for some reason, his subconscious brought those scenarios to light. Alexis explained it away as some sort of odd pack behavior, but Stiles didn't appreciate that in the least.

Jackson giggled. "So I DID make another appearance."

"Unfortunately. I could live without seeing your junk, you know."

Jackson feigned a pout. "Oh come on. They're just dreams."

"They're full frontal Jackson," said Stiles, holding his head. "And you're not shy in them."

"So they're true to life," said Jackson.

"Yeah and in surround sound," said Stiles. He looked at the blonde, always so protective, so much so that he'd taken to sleeping in Stiles' window on the nights that they didn't sleep at Alexis's apartment. He softened. "You need to shower?"

"If you don't mind," said Jackson. "I can be ready in ten." He stalked to the bathroom before turning and smirking. "It's the least you can do for me after what I probably provided in that hot dream."

Stiles groaned. "Gross."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"All right!" hollered Coach Finstock. "In a line, kiddoes. This is your end of the year fitness test. Be afraid. Be very afraid. As you can see I've set up an obstacle course. There's a teacher posted at each one to log in your times and reps. Screw up and suffer the pity and mockery of your fellow classmates. Jackson, you lead the charge."

Jackson nodded and the group watched him work through the obstacle course with ease. He held back slightly as Stiles warned him not to do too well or he'd be suspect. However, his efforts still earned him the appreciated sighs and claps of his classmates.

As Stiles got to the forefront, he took a few deep breaths. Due to his skills in the championship game, he'd recently gained some popularity and several of his teammates cheered him on. To his utter surprise, he mastered the obstacle course with little to no effort on his part. There was zero klutziness to the point that even Danny had to nod in approval.

In fact, it was so out of character that Stiles felt as if he was moving like he was having an out of body experience. His work with Jackson and Alexis was certainly paying off. Of course, Jackson cheered him on throughout each section, garnering him befuddled looks from the rest of his classmates.

"Stilinski!" Coach Finstock stood with a gaping jaw. He curled his finger towards him.

"Yeah Coach?"

"Get over here! And you too, Whittemore!"

The boys made their way to the coach with heads hung low, assuming they were in trouble.

Finstock put his hands on his hips. "Jackson, I can tell you've been working with Stilinski. Nice job. Both of you," he said nodding in approval. "Now get the hell out of my face."

"Thank you Coach," the boys said in unison.

%%%%%%%%%%

"So what's the deal Stilinski?" asked Steve Meyers, the school's resident bully. He brushed his shaggy auburn hair away from his face, revealing hateful brown eyes. He and his group of miscreant followers seemed to think that they could control the rest of the students using fear and intimidation, especially those students identified as different. Stiles had issues with Steve back in middle school, but the stout bully didn't seem to pay him much mind throughout high school. However, on this day, Steve Meyer had his contemptible eyes turned right on Stiles. He cornered the future delta while at his locker. "Have you been forgetting to take your klutz pills or something?"

Stiles rolled his eyes before turning towards the group of five strong. "Why do you ask, Steve?" he said, an innocent smile pasted to his lips.

"Well, uh," started Steve, edging Stiles into the locker. The young man winced when he felt the lock dig into his back. "You made quite a little show out of yourself in gym today."

"We all had to put on a show," said Stiles. "It's the end of the year fit test."

"Yeah well, I saw your scores from the beginning of the year. They were a lot different. You've gotten a lot better. And what was all that fancy footwork, huh?" asked Steve.

Stiles sighed and batted his eyelashes. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Stevie," he said, doing his best Scarlett O'Hara imitation.

Steve sneered and pressed his knee sharply into Stiles' thigh. "What's your deal, Stilinski? You used to trip over thin air. Now you're all athlete and shit. What gives?"

"Him and Whittemore have been attached at the hip for the last month," said one of the others, chuckling. "Maybe Mister Team Captain's teaching him a few things."

"I'll bet he's doing more than that," said Steve, enjoying the laughter he got from his friends. "I always kind of thought you might eat corn the long way."

"Oh a gay joke!" said Stiles, feigning shock. "That's original." Rumors had quickly begun to spread about Jackson and Stiles quite soon after the two became pack brothers. No one could believe that the most popular boy in school was suddenly super tight with the kid that was always referred to as "the sheriff's weirdo son". Being in a relationship was the only way that the students at the school could justify the sudden bond between the two. Even Danny suspected something and had taken Jackson aside to discuss his "perfectly normal" desire to experiment with members of the same sex. Jackson and Stiles let it all roll off their backs. In fact, they found it rather amusing.

"Hey Stilinski, what did Jackson use to teach you good aim?" asked one of his hecklers.

"You guys know your sticks aren't supposed to cross, right?" asked Steve. "Or used for anything outside of the field."

They all burst into hysterical laughter. Stiles continued to smile, un-phased by the other boys. "You guys seem really interested in me and Jackson. You know, if you're so curious about other guys, maybe you should all go into the locker room and try each other on for size. Then maybe you won't give two shits about my personal life, as admittedly fascinating as it is. Just a thought."

Steve pressed his forearm into Stiles' neck and gritted his teeth. "You sayin' I wanna be gay, dude?"

Stiles smirked. "It's just that you seem to enjoy being this close to me. I mean I don't know if you're going to beat the shit out of me or kiss me right now. In either case it will probably end in me screaming for mercy."

Steve's eyes caught fire and he pulled his left elbow back, his fist curled into a dense ball. Stiles felt two others go to his side and pin him against the lockers. The young man steeled his will. He was surprisingly unafraid of the beating he was about to receive. This confused him. Why would he be so complacent about getting his face smashed in?

Suddenly it dawned on him. He felt Jackson was close by. Stiles couldn't detect a scent or even hear Jackson. However, it was something he could simply sense. It was a feeling of warmth that washed over him. His pack brother was nearby and was going to put a stop to Steve Meyer's bullying, if he, of course, managed to not kill him. "What the fuck are you smiling at, asshole?" asked Steve, fist still poised for action.

Stiles looked just over Steve's right shoulder and saw Jackson there with a strangely calm expression on his face. His backpack was slung over his left shoulder. Danny stood next to him. Steve turned around and scoffed at the team captain. "What? You here to come save your little boyfriend?"

Jackson laughed softly. "My boyfriend," said Jackson, casually strolling forward. The two holding Stiles nervously held fast, now wanting to let go to avoid Jackson's ire. Jackson approached to the right and looked down at Steve's crotch. He snickered. "You know Meyer, I can see your hard-on from here," he said. "If you wanna wrestle with a guy, I think Stiles is a bad choice. He doesn't swing that way."

"Yeah," said Danny. "And even if he did, I doubt he'd want to hook up with you. I mean the hair alone…gross," he said under his breath.

Jackson gently laid his hand upon Steve's back. His eyes foreshadowed the strength and the malice he would use if Stiles were to be harmed. "You'd be smart to let go of him now. All of you," he said, facing the two boys flanking Stiles. Those two young men didn't need to be asked twice. They quickly released Stiles and joined the rest of their group, staring at Jackson in trepidation.

Steve attempted to appear unfazed by Jackson, but his body was promptly betraying him. Jackson could hear his heart pounding, along with all of the other boys. "You're scared," he declared, matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, Whittemore," said Steve, eyes glittering with anger. "Or I'll beat the shit out of you too."

Jackson burst into a hysterical fit of giggles. He looked at Stiles, pointing to Steve. "Did you just hear that?" he said, grabbing his knees and continuing to laugh. "This guy is fucking hilarious!"

Stiles had trouble containing his amusement. He chuckled at the boy, only about as tall as he was, but certainly stocky and powerful. However, Jackson could reduce Steve Meyer to a skid mark in mere seconds.

Danny watched with more caution, recalling the numerous times Jackson had sent various homophobes to the hospital after he came out two years earlier. Steve Meyer and his buddies would occasionally call Danny various names as they passed him in the hallway. However, Danny never told Jackson. His best friend would have murdered them, as it appeared he was going to do to Steve Meyer right there in the hallway. Danny nervously played with the strap of his backpack, waiting for Jackson's next move.

Jackson wiped tears of laughter from his face. "Ah, you douche bags are all the same, Meyer. You and your idiot friends are just so predictable. You go around scaring everyone because it makes you feel better about yourselves and your worthless, insignificant lives."

Steve snorted. "Oh sorry but we can't all be so fucking perfect like you, Whittemore."

"That's the first intelligent thing you've said today," said Jackson. "It's true. You can't be like me. You'll never be like me. You'll never have the trophies or the hot girlfriends or the Porsche." He looked over at Danny. "And you'll never be liked by everyone the way Danny is. And you won't be as smart and funny as Stiles is. You see, Steve, you're a loser. And you know it. Deep down you know."

Jackson gestured to the other boys, now silently waiting. "And you've surrounded yourself with other people that have no sense of self-worth either. So they blindly follow your every move, even though they know inside that it's wrong." He again approached Steve on his right and reapplied his hand, this time on his shoulder and squeezed with immense force. "But not everyone is afraid of you," he said into his ear. "And you've picked the wrong person to mess with today. Now if you're a good little boy and say you're sorry and promise not to bother Stiles again this can all be forgotten and you can walk away from this without needing extensive dental work."

Steve's heart thrummed in his chest. He looked over at his friends, fear and anger mixing together, but doing nothing to dilute one another. He couldn't lose face in front of his crew. He just couldn't. He released Stiles and pivoted on his heels, aiming the fist that was once intended for Stiles at Jackson's face.

The young werewolf easily caught the fist and gripped it tightly. Jackson turned the fist as easily he would a doorknob. The bones in Steve's wrist snapped under the force. The bully was brought to his knees in chorus of screams and cries. Jackson released and placed his right foot on Steve's chest, forcing him onto his back. Jackson straddled him. Stiles and Danny went to Jackson's side. "Jackson be careful," whispered Stiles frantically, as students and teachers began to enter the hallway to see what was happening. "You could shift."

Steve's so-called friends decided to run for the nearest exit as Jackson grabbed the sobbing boy by his collar. "Shut up," he growled. "Shut up!" he said, slamming Steve's head against the floor. The boy groaned but ceased his cries momentarily. Jackson leaned in close to Steve's left ear. "Listen carefully Steve," he said with venom. "If you bother Stiles, if you talk to him, if you look at him or even if you so much as jerk off to the thought of him, I will find you and I will fucking slice you into bloody little pieces. Do. You. Understand?"

Steve nodded in between sobs. Stiles noted the urine stain spreading across the fabric of his jeans. He laid a hand on Jackson's shoulder, as did Danny. "Come on Jackson," said Stiles. "I think you've made your point loud and clear."

"One more thing," said Jackson, just as the school's vice principal was running down the hallway. "If your version of this story doesn't include me protecting Stiles from being bullied then I'd say my goodbyes to my loved ones if I were you. You got that you little fucking prick?" he spat.

Steve nodded, his eyes rolling back in his head, his body now going into shock from the pain of the wrist fracture. Jackson, Danny and Stiles all stood up and faced the vice principal. Stiles put his hands up and got in front of Jackson, begging the man to explain.

"Call 911," said the vice principal to Coach Finstock. The coach obeyed, taking out his cell. He made a motion for Jackson, Danny and Stiles to follow him into the office.

Jackson laid a protective hand on Stiles' shoulder as they walked through the hallway, every student's eyes fixed upon the three boys. Jackson didn't so much mind everyone focusing on him, but he'd be damned if Stiles or Danny were to be looked at and judged. "Go back to class!" he hollered at all the students. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Stiles passed Scott's English class on the way. The young beta looked at him with concern. "You okay?" he mouthed.

Stiles nodded and looked down at his feet.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After an hour of waiting side by side in the office, Danny finally broke the silence. "Okay what's going on with you two?" he asked Jackson and Stiles. "You're together constantly. You seem to read each other's minds, and Jackson you nearly just killed a guy because he had Stiles pinned up against a locker. I know you're not banging each other. So what the hell is going on?"

Jackson gulped and looked at Stiles. For the past month, Jackson, in no uncertain terms, told Stiles that Danny was not to be told about being a werewolf until Jackson could learn to fully control his shifts. Stiles, always one to cover his ass, came up with a viable reason for his closeness with Jackson, if the question should ever arise. Stiles leaned forward and spoke softly. "Jackson and I…have formed our own little support group of sorts."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Danny, I found out that my real parents are dead. My mom died even before I was born. I was…removed from a dead body," said Jackson.

Danny leaned forward, his eyes disbelieving. "What? No," he insisted. "No, that can't…God that's awful Jackson! Why didn't you tell me this before? How long have you known?"

"Not long," said Jackson. "I was having some trouble coping and, well, you know Stiles' mom passed away when he was in middle school. So I went to see him to talk. I just needed to be around someone who knew what I was going through. Since then, we've just…"

"Stuck together ever since," said Stiles.

Danny nodded. "I'm sorry I pushed. I'm glad you guys can talk. I wouldn't be very much help in that area." Suddenly he cringed. "God, Jackson then you probably told Stiles how I gave you the 'it's okay to experiment with guys' speech, didn't you?"

Jackson and Stiles stifled laughter. "Don't worry, I found it funny," said Stiles. "And informative!"

Jackson giggled while Danny looked at him skeptically. "Informative?"

"Yeah," said Stiles. "So informative that I was enticed to try it out, you know? I even asked Jackson if he wanted to try showering together but he seemed pretty disinterested."

Danny softened. "Very funny, Stiles."

Just then, Coach Finstock came in with the vice principal in tow. "You guys can go back to class now."

The three young men looked at each other, confused. "What?" they said in unison.

The coach sighed. "A couple of Steve Meyer's friends came forward and said that Steve was bullying Stiles and that Jackson was protecting him. Steve's a little out of it, but he agrees to that account. So good job Jackson, defending a teammate like that. Try not to break bones the next time you do it, though, okay?"

"Yes sir," said Jackson, standing up.

"Oh by the way, Jackson, your uncle's here to pick you up early. He's waiting in the lobby," said the vice principal.

"My uncle?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, he's listed as your emergency contact if we can't reach your parents. They're in the Bahamas this week, right?"

"Yeah," said Jackson, peeking into the lobby. Kyle was standing talking to a group of young female teachers who looked beyond thrilled to be getting to know the alpha. He groaned. "Yeah good old uncle Kyle," he muttered. He'd forgotten that Kyle and Alexis were snuck onto his and Stile's records as emergency contacts. The school undoubtedly called the two alphas while Jackson was waiting in the office. "Stiles you coming with?"

Stiles looked tentatively at the coach and the vice principal. "Um…I'll walk you out. I'll be back in a few," he assured the coach. "See you in Chem, Danny," said Stiles.

The boy nodded and patted Jackson and Stiles' shoulders to say goodbye before he took off to complete the last ten minutes of his Algebra class.

Jackson pouted as he approached the gaggling group of women that surrounded Kyle. "Where's Alexis?" he asked, sighing dramatically.

"In the car," said Kyle. Jackson spun on his heels and exited the building with Stiles right behind. "Nice to see you too!" called Kyle at Jackson's retreating back.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alexis luxuriated on the hood of Derek's gorgeous black Camaro. She lifted her head and grinned excitedly at the sight of Jackson and Stiles. "Isn't Derek sweet letting us borrow this beauty?" she asked, running her hands seductively along the sleek black hood.

Jackson hopped onto the hood with her and kissed her cheek. "She's nothing compared to you."

Alexis swooned. "Why Mr. Whitttemore, I do declare!"

Jackson giggled. "Why'd you have to send Kyle in for me?" he asked, frowning. "Lame,"

Alexis softened. "Now Jackson, don't be so gruff. Kyle's older than me and could actually be mistaken for your uncle. As for me, the last time I went to pick you up, I got stopped by three teachers who wanted to see my hall pass."

Stiles giggled. "And she's here now, isn't she?" he asked Jackson. "So don't complain."

Alexis reached for Stiles and he took her left hand. She pulled him in close for a hug. "I missed you today. What might you have learned at school?"

"Eh, not much besides Jackson would literally kill anyone who messed with me," said Stiles.

Alexis smiled. "So I hear." She ran her fingers through Jackson's hair. "Nice job."

"Nice job?" asked Stiles. "Listen I'm all for anti-bullying but your beta could have killed someone today."

"Yeah but I didn't," said Jackson, grinning proudly.

Stiles softened. "Jackson as much as I appreciate…"

Kyle came up from behind Stiles. "He's your pack brother. You'd do the same for him."

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment and suddenly relented. "Yeah. You're right," he said looking at Jackson. "I would."

"I'm driving," said Jackson, reaching his hand out and looking at Kyle expectantly. "Keys."

Kyle frowned.

"Please?" asked Jackson, ever so politely.

The alpha looked at Alexis before biting his lower lip and relinquishing the keys. "Whatever Jackson wants," he said, dolefully.

"Jackson gets," said Jackson, grinning. "Stiles, hop in. We can train early today."

Stiles looked back at the school. "I really should stay."

"No," Alexis pleaded. "Come on," she said, tugging on his shirt as Jackson got in the driver's side. "Please come?"

Stiles looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes and felt himself lose any will to argue. "Okay," he relented. "Only because some beautiful woman is asking me."

Alexis jumped up and down and hugged him. "Good because I have a real treat for my two favorite boys today."

Stiles grinned at Jackson. "What could that be?"

"Today we're going to teach Derek how to become the wolf."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Derek chewed the inside of his mouth in trepidation. "I can't do this," he whispered. "Not in front of anyone." He looked at Jackson and Stiles. "I feel like everyone's staring at me."

"No one is staring at you," said Alexis. "Right guys?"

"I'm totally staring at him," said Stiles. "Sorry but if he's gonna turn into an actual wolf then I'm staring the hell out of him."

Derek sighed. "Then no, I'm not doing it. Sorry, Alexis."

The female alpha pouted. "Okay. I understand."

"Can we watch you change, Lex?" asked Jackson. "Would be pretty cool."

"Yeah," agreed Stiles. "Especially if you have to get naked to do it," he winked.

Alexis looked at the three males. "Sure. It's really not all that hard, you just have to focus."

Jackson stepped forward. "Need help getting undressed?" he asked with a smirk.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "No. Thank you, Jackson."

"You'd let Stiles do it," he said under his breath, drawing a snicker from Derek.

"That aside," said Alexis, kicking Jackson in his behind. "Here's how it's done." She slowly removed her clothing. Derek and Stiles politely averted their eyes but Jackson, as per usual, displayed no such chivalry.

"Stiles, you are one lucky boy," he said appreciatively.

"Jackson, seriously?" asked Stiles, keeping his back turned. "Wow, perv."

"It's okay. You do have to look to see me change," said Alexis. "Jackson's just the starting gate a little early."

Stiles and Derek turned as Alexis slunk low to the ground. Stiles cringed, as her skin seemed to crack and split, sleek fur pushing through the spaces. Her snout grew and fresh white fangs protruded through her gums. Stiles grabbed Jackson's shoulder in shock as he eyed the massive grey wolf before him. "Lex?" Her large paws sat below long legs. She roared and took off like a bullet into the woods.

Derek, now so excited at watching her change, suddenly began to strip himself.

"Dude!" said Stiles, covering his eyes. "A warning would have been nice!"

"Sorry," said Derek, grinning and slinking to the ground. "Couldn't help myself." He closed his eyes and his body made the same transformation as Alexis. Soon he was the creature that he'd only dreamt of becoming.

Jackson smiled at the beautiful black wolf in front of him. He ran his hands through Derek's luxurious fur. "Stiles, not that I ever thought I'd say this, but you've gotta touch Derek. He's so soft."

"No thank you," said Stiles. "I don't care if he's all fuzzy. That ain't happenin' my friend."

Derek gleefully took off into the woods after Alexis. Soon after, Stiles and Jackson heard them both howl in wonderful harmony. "So cool," said Jackson. He turned to Stiles. "Lex told me deltas could shift into real wolves, too."

"What?" Stiles asked. "Are you being serious?"

"Yeah," said Jackson. He looked into the woods dreamily. "I wish I could. Imagine feeling that free? It must be addictive."

Stiles gulped. "Yeah. Must be."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jackson sighed and shifted on the couch opposite Stiles. "She's all alone in there. Why don't you just sleep in there with her?"

"One reason, Jackson. Kyle," said Stiles. "You've met him, correct? He's about six foot three, built like a brick outhouse."

"Yeah like they've even slept in the same bed in the past month," argued Jackson.

"Probably because some little beta's been a bad boy and made them fight," said Stiles.

"Probably because some little delta gets her hot enough to not really want her alpha male," said Jackson, giggling.

"Come on," said Stiles. "You promised to leave this topic alone."

"Can't help it," said Jackson. "Alexis said it's my way of propagating the pack. I want my alpha to mate or some shit like that."

"Then wouldn't it stand to reason that you'd encourage her to mate with, oh say…her alpha male?" asked Stiles.

Jackson sat up. "Nope."

Stiles looked at him incredulously. "So…you're encouraging me to sleep with her?"

Jackson looked thoughtful. "Well, yeah. Basically."

Stiles frowned at him. "Dude."

"What?" asked Jackson, getting up. "Okay I see what you're doing, Stiles. You want ME to step in for you? Fine. Done," he said, going to Alexis's bedroom.

"Jackson," Stiles whispered harshly as Jackson breezed by him. "JACKSON."

The blonde ignored him and crept into his alpha's bedroom. He slid next to Alexis and giggled, hearing Stiles' frustrated groans from the couch. He bit her shoulder, causing her to stir. She shot up and looked at him with venom. "Jackson Whittemore, exactly what do you think you're doing?"

Jackson giggled. "Getting the object of your desire to haul his skinny butt in here. So you should be thanking me."

"What?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

Stiles suddenly came into the room after a series of irritated grumblings. "Out," he said to Jackson. "I mean it Jackson. Out. Now."

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Jackson, slipping back into the living room. "And I'd better hear the sounds of some good sex in roughly five minutes."

Stiles rolled his eyes and got into the bed. "I'm so sorry," he said. "He's being a real pain in the ass tonight."

She smiled. "It's okay," she said, draping her leg over Stiles. "You don't ever need a reason to come snuggle with me."

"I know." He caressed her leg. He thought of the alpha male, now sleeping in a different room just twenty feet away. He sighed. "We need to talk, Lex," he said. "About Kyle."


	7. Chapter 7

7

**Hola! VERY heavy on the sex towards the end, then some good fight scenes next time around. Let me know what you think. PM me whenever you'd like, I always welcome ideas or constructive criticism or if you just want to say hello! Have a great day!**

"And that is how Scott spent the sixth through the eighth grade known as "Pooder," said Stiles, giggling.

Jackson and Alexis lay in the tall grass on either side of him. Jackson chuckled. "Ah, can't wait to bring that up to him the next time I see him," said Jackson, pulling a long piece of meadow grass and placing it in his mouth.

Both young men went to jump up when they heard soft footfalls in the grass behind them. Alexis touched their hands. "Its just Kyle."

Kyle reached them and leaned over the trio, seeing an upside down view of them. He grinned. "Hi kiddies," he said jovially.

"Hey Kyle," said Stiles, smiling nervously, as he'd done every time he saw the man in the last month.

Jackson didn't offer a greeting, as usual, but Alexis smiled at him brightly. "Hi Kylie! What are you doing 'round these parts?"

"Oh you mean behind the school where I live?" he joked. "I just thought I'd ask Stiles if he felt like taking a walk with me."

Jackson jumped up and eyed Kyle suspiciously. "What for?"

Kyle folded his arms. "Gee Jackson, that would be none of your business, so…"

"Jackson, it's okay," said Stiles standing up.

"No, it's not okay and it IS my business," argued Jackson. "You think I'm just gonna stand back while you take Stiles into the woods and…"

"Jackson," said Alexis, sounding more bored than annoyed. "Kyle would never hurt Stiles. Now you stop being silly and come back here and lie down with me." She patted the ground. Jackson looked between Alexis and Kyle warily. "Come on now Jackson, it's a beautiful day and not one to be spent fighting," she said. "Do as I ask please."

Jackson gave Kyle one last threatening look before submitting to his alpha's wishes. He lay down in the grass, looking up at Stiles. "Be careful," he mouthed.

Stiles nodded and began walking into the wooded path with the alpha male. Jackson lifted his head and watched them until they disappeared around a bend.

Alexis playfully tugged Jackson's hair. "Hey. He'd never hurt Stiles. Stop being like that."

Jackson sighed. "Lex, ANY guy would have issues with the situation that you and Stiles are in. I don't care how confident or not-jealous Kyle is. Stiles has taken your attention away. How can you be so sure that Kyle wouldn't hurt him?"

"Because I know that man and he doesn't have a cruel bone in his body. Besides, don't you think Kyle and I have had a few discussions before their little woodland walk today?" asked Alexis.

Jackson sat up. "But Stiles said you refused to talk to him about Kyle that night that he slept in your room."

She nodded. "Yes, but I didn't claim that I spoke to Stiles now did I? I talked to Kyle. Just the two of us. Like any two responsible alphas do. Getting betas or deltas involved will only spell disaster."

"But I don't get it," said Jackson. "Don't you want to be with Stiles?"

Alexis sighed and pulled the beta to her. He rested his head in the grass next to her and she ran her fingers through his hair, immediately relaxing him. "You just have to trust me Jackson. And trust Kyle. We'd never steer you wrong."

Jackson's body finally released its tension, his faith in Alexis helping him to keep calm about Stiles' safety. He trusted her. If she said Stiles was safe, then he was safe. The lids of his eyes became leaden and the chorus of birds outside, coupled with the soft, late spring breeze pulled him into a deep slumber.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You're nervous," said Kyle, as he and Stiles stopped at a small creek. The early afternoon sun shone on the water, making it glisten.

Stiles sighed. "Kyle I tried to talk with Alexis the other night and she was very reluctant to do that. I swear I'm trying to be respectful but I'm confused and, well the kissing, you know I always go into it thinking I won't but then I end up wanting it and liking it so much and God please strike me with a lighting bolt to put an end to this embarrassing bout of verbal diarrhea!"

Kyle smiled and motioned for Stiles to join him on a large rock overlooking the water. Dragonflies darted daintily to and fro, seemingly interested in the two visitors to their creek. "The reason why Alexis did not talk to you about me is because she already spoke to me first."

"Oh," started Stiles. "When?"

"A month ago. A week ago. The night you guys slept in the same bed, et cetera," he said, smiling.

"You guys have been…talking about us all along?" asked Stiles, incredulous.

"Of course," said Kyle, benevolently. "What kind of leaders would we be if we didn't communicate regularly?"

"So…all of the fighting and all that? That was about me?" asked Stiles, cringing.

Kyle patted him on the shoulder. "No, of course not Stiles. You have been nothing but respectful since coming into our lives. I like you very much and I think you'll make an excellent pack member."

Stiles exhaled. "It was Jackson, then."

Kyle nodded. "But even that problem has worked itself out."

"How so?" asked Stiles.

"Well…this afternoon, when we get back to the apartment complex, things will look a little different," said Kyle.

"How?" asked Stiles.

"You, Alexis and Jackson will have your own apartment in the building," he said smiling. "Two floors below us."

Stiles stood up. "What? The pack's breaking up? No! That's-that's not what I wanted, I thought-"

"Stiles", started Kyle, steering him back to the rock. "Sit down, okay?"

He refused. "Why are we separate all of a sudden?" asked Stiles, his heart beginning to pound. Guilt was beginning to eat away at him. He let his desire for Alexis ruin her relationship. If that wasn't bad enough, he'd managed to get her shunned by her own pack! "Kyle PLEASE don't do this. I-I won't take the Bite. I won't come around anymore. I promise. I'll stay away and maybe Jackson can learn to behave and-"

Kyle stood up and physically sat Stiles down. He took him by the shoulders. "Stiles. Take a breath. Take several actually. Go slow."

The future delta's hands shook but he managed to pull himself together long enough to look into Kyle's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I betrayed you and I made Alexis betray you and this couldn't get any fucking worse!" He slumped down on the rock, his face in his hands.

Kyle had trouble controlling his giggle. Stiles looked up at him in shock. "I've ruined everyone's lives and you're laughing?"

"I am," said Kyle. "Because if you only know how ridiculous all of that sounds you'd laugh your ass off, too." He sat back down on the rock. "Stiles, the pack is most certainly NOT breaking up. It would pretty much take an act of God to make that happen."

Stiles blinked. "Now I'm really confused."

"Understandable," said Kyle. "Look, you were supposed to be Lex's only beta, which would have given us just enough room in the apartment for the pack. But then Jackson got added on. Now Isaac, Derek and Peter spend most of their time there. And even Scott sleeps over a couple of nights a week. It's getting damn crowded, my friend," he said, laughing. "We need to branch out."

Stiles sighed with relief. "Oh thank God! I thought I'd done something wrong." He exhaled again and then looked up into Kyle's deep green eyes. "I mean I do still feel like I've done something wrong at times. Like with how far Alexis and I push boundaries. Don't you?"

Kyle looked down. "Here's the thing Stiles. Marks have been a tradition in our world for centuries. Everything you and Lex are doing and feeling is perfectly natural and expected. Neither of you are breaking any rules save for the ones that you've been brought up with regarding relationships and morals and whatnot. Our rules are very different. You see, Stiles, all alphas dream of their betas. The beta…the pack, essentially, acts as the veins that pump blood to and from the alpha's heart. Without them we are nothing. Therefore EVERYTHING we do…is for them."

Stiles locked gaze with Kyle. "Even at the cost of the person you love. Your mate?"

Kyle turned to face Stiles directly. "Yes."

"So that means you guys aren't breaking up the pack but you're breaking up with each other?" asked Stiles.

"For now yes," said Kyle. "But we will continue to lead the pack and treat each other well."

"What if I promise to stop?" pleaded Stiles. "I'll learn but from a distance and…"

Kyle smiled. "That's not how it works, Stiles. Since it was discovered that you were delta, Alexis and I have thought very carefully about this. You don't know it yet, but your job is absolutely imperative for the pack's survival. You must always be aware. You must always be brave. You must always be strong. You will be our guide. Our protector." He smiled. "Yes, even alphas need someone to watch over them."

Stiles smiled and looked at his feet.

Kyle continued. "But to be a good delta, you need to focus only on your training and your bond with your alpha. Those are second only to ONE THING, Stiles. Your confidence. If you are not allowed the space and the time to build your confidence as a warrior, then you will not be the delta you were meant to become. And that would be a shame."

"My confidence," whispered Stiles.

"Stiles, the morning after you shifted the night of the full moon, the entire pack went out for breakfast, save you and Lex. Remember?" asked Kyle.

Stiles reddened. "Yes. I do."

Kyle grinned. "I would too if I were you. Not that Lex gave me any details but I could sense it when we all came back home. You took charge. She was blinded by lust for you. I could smell it in the air it was so heavy. You made her beg for you. Then you brought her to that ultimate peak." He slapped Stiles' shoulder appreciatively. "That was your alpha, dude! You brought your alpha to her knees. I mean, damn that's pretty impressive."

Stiles bit his thumbnail and giggled in embarrassment.

"Didn't that make you feel powerful?" asked Kyle.

Stiles nodded. "Very."

"Yes," said Kyle. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Stiles, the Mark is never given arbitrarily. It isn't given so you'll take the Bite because you think you'll get laid. That's not it at all. It's about building your confidence and increasing your power until you finally become a worthy fighter…and an ideal pack member. As a pack we want you at your best. Do you think you could have pleased Alexis the way you did if I was sitting ten feet away in the living room?"

Stiles looked up. "No. I couldn't. I'd feel awful."

"And I'm sure two nights ago when you were lying next to her in bed when she's in those little panties and you couldn't do anything, it must have made you feel emasculated in a way. You probably wanted to keep Jackson up all night, while he had to sleep alone, all jealous in the living room, didn't you?" asked Kyle.

Stiles giggled. "Yeah. I did."

Kyle nodded. "Well, then there you have it. I'm holding you back and that's the last thing I want to do. I want you strong. I want a badass, warrior delta, who's faster and stronger than any other wolf could hope to be. I want that delta for OUR pack. Yes, our pack I said it correctly. You'll never get to that place if you and Lex don't have the freedom to explore the wolf world together, whether it's through friendship or sex. But Stiles…it's never just sex. It's always more. Like I said, it's the key to your confidence and your power. Use that as a tool to grow into your pack role. If you feel empowered sexually, it will only enhance every other area of your wolf training and your life."

"I understand completely," Stiles said. "I get it now. I'm sorry I freaked before."

Kyle stood up and smiled. "Now…you come back to the field with me and I'll try to pull Jackson away. You and Lex haven't been alone together lately. I think it's about time."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jackson stood up upon hearing Stiles and Kyle re-enter the field. He wiped his tired eyes before doing a thorough inspection of Stiles. Satisfied that there were no bruises or cuts on his brother, he frowned at Kyle. "Good talk?"

"Very good," said Kyle cheerfully. "And now I have a surprise for you."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "I'll bet."

Alexis turned on her side, giggling. "He really does Jackson. I think you'll be quite pleasantly surprised."

Jackson looked at Stiles. "Do you know what it is?"

Stiles grinned. "I sure do and you're gonna flip you'll be so happy."

Jackson suddenly brightened. "O-okay." He walked to Kyle before turning to Alexis and Stiles. "See you guys soon?"

They both nodded. "In time for dinner," said Alexis.

Jackson grinned and turned, following Kyle on the short path back to the apartments.

Stiles smiled warmly at Alexis, loving the way the sun shone off her lightly golden complexion. Her long, dark hair spilled in waves on her shoulders. She was wearing a stunning red silk sundress and her feet were bare. He slid next to her on the blanket, basking in the warm glow of both her and the sun.

He lay on his back and she wrapped her left arm around him, and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. "How did it go?"

He smiled. "Much better than I thought. I'm really surprised. But I totally understand everything now. You and Kyle…you are both really good leaders. I'm glad I can trust you both so much."

"We're very lucky," said Alexis. "We have wonderful pack members. And I, of course, count you as one of those members. Possibly my favorite," she teased.

He grinned and began to caress her arm. "You look so beautiful today," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "I thought you'd like the dress."

"I like what's in it," he said, taking her hand and gently biting from her wrist to her palm and the tip of each of her fingers. She responded with a groan before licking the finger he'd just nibbled.

"You taste good on me," she breathed.

"Yeah?" he asked. "You don't mind me biting you?"

"Not at all, please do," she said. He didn't waste any time, taking little nibbles out of each peek of bare skin. She shivered and lightly clawed at the back of his neck in pleasure. Soon, his attentions were to the areas under the dress. He pulled both thin straps down to her waist, biting and licking her collarbone and the warm, soft area between her breasts.

Kneeling between her legs, he reached behind and pulled her up until she was straddling him. There, he gently tucked his fingers under her panties, squeezing the wonderful fleshy area just below her behind. Soon, his hot mouth crushed against hers, his tongue darting in and out. At one point, she caught it and suckled it gently. He groaned into her mouth. She arched her back and laid her head on the ground as he held her at the waist, nipping a circle around her belly button. From that angle, she could feel his erection pressing into the soft lips hidden by her panties.

He lay her back down, his hands eagerly exploring her smooth, soft legs. He fought to catch his breath. His desires were so numerous that he didn't know where to start. He had to remind himself to take it slow and enjoy every moment. He noted the circular thrusts of her hips and decided to explore that area more. He reached up to her tummy and traced down to the waistband of her panties. He crooked his index finger, tucking it inside the fabric and easing them down over her hips. Once free of her underwear, her knees slowly parted. He kissed a path from her thighs to her soft area.

Despite his inexperience, he approached the situation with vigor and enthusiasm. 'Nice and slow,' he kept reminding himself. 'Nice and slow.' He got down on his belly and eased between her legs, gently massaging the outside of her with his soft lips. He kissed the circumference of her womanhood before finally lapping at her swollen clit with his tongue. She cried out and held fast to his shoulders, her breasts heaving in an out with each rasping breath.

Stiles continued, enjoying both the feel of her body quivering below him and the power he felt pleasing her. Soon, he began to taste that she was getting very close to orgasm, so he gently slipped a long finger inside of her. She cried out in a spasm of pleasure and Stiles could feel the muscles of her cave flutter around his digit. He groaned when he extracted the dripping wet from her. He sat up, making a show of licking his finger clean.

This elicited a fire in her hazel eyes. She got on her knees and lifted the dress from her body. Stiles' excitement was about to spill over. "You're amazing Lex," he exclaimed. She tugged at the waist of his jeans and he knelt before her. She lifted off his shirt and greedily kissed and touched his bare chest, making sure to avoid his Mark, not wanting him to climax too early.

He felt his belt being undone and his jeans being tugged down to his hips. He stood, helping her remove the jeans. He threw them into the grass and turned to see her on her knees before him. "Oh God," he choked out. She nibbled the outside of his boxer briefs, dying to get at what was inside. He grabbed a handful of her hair and fought to keep his breathing in check as he felt his underwear being freed from his body. Once kicked aside, she wasted no time taking him in her mouth.

He tensed at the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy. "Jesus, Lex," he breathed as she took him in long pulls. Her mouth was so wet and warm. She reached and gently tickled his balls as she used her other hand to help her mouth massage the entire length of his impressive shaft.

Stiles opened his eyes and noted that they were completely exposed and could be caught at any given moment. Not only was the field a wonderfully open space, but the bright sun illuminated their intensely erotic act. However, Stiles didn't care. In fact, the entire scene made him wild. Their gently sun-kissed bodies moved together for the purpose of pleasing each other. He could have been caught by anyone at that point and he couldn't have cared less.

He smiled, looking down at her, stroking and sucking him so deftly, and he was surprised he'd lasted as long as he did. He began to shudder. "Lex, I…" he started. "I'm going to…I'm…ah, God!" he cried, holding her shoulders and rocking his hips forward in orgasm.

Afterwards, they lay naked in the field for another hour, letting the sun hug every inch of their bodies. Stiles drifted off to sleep, now very aware of what Kyle meant by possessing power through pleasure. At that moment, Stiles felt like he could stop a moving train with his bare hands. He snuggled into Alexis, who gratefully held him tightly. "Let's do that every day for the next thousand years. Deal?" he asked.

She giggled. "Your wish is my command."


	8. Chapter 8

8

***I'm so sorry for the slow updates. Work is nutty. So, it's always my goal to make Derek slightly different in every TW story I write, and this one is no exception. He will, of course, always be a badass, but I've given him a little more of a hopeful, even contented outlook on life and a bit more patience as well. Tyler Hoechlin does such a nice job portraying all of Derek's different emotions without even saying a word that I like to try to showcase some of them, even if it sometimes seems out of character, as he's inconsistent with his emotions at times. Oh, and since this story veers off just after the championship game, and Allison never got to hear Gerard's real intentions, then she's going to stay that messed up, angry girl with a bow and arrow. (Psstt…I kind of liked bad Allison…but I'm glad her sweet self is back to normal now.) Hope you like thank you so much for reading.**

Derek stood on the small bridge near the apartment. Recent rains fed the waterfall that rushed heartily nearby. The alpha wolf fixed his eyes upon the swiftly moving water, succumbing to daydreams. Derek pondered the fact that he'd been feeling happier than he'd felt in quite some time. Despite his issues with Erica and Boyd, he'd formed a bond with Isaac and Peter was being remarkably tolerable. In addition, he had two other alphas to keep him company and to offer advice when needed.

The two packs had essentially become one, with Scott still preferring to be an outlier, although his resolve was gradually waning. Even Stiles had earned a place in Derek's heart, something he never imagined happening. Though still not a full blown wolf, the Mark had provided the boy his destiny as delta, and from what Derek could gather, Stiles would simply have no equal in both strength and speed once he took the Bite. The thought made Derek smile.

Yes, Derek was truly enjoying Pack and all of the comforts that came with it.

His trance was broken by Stiles' soft footsteps. The young man slid next to Derek, appearing somewhat forlorn. Derek, not one for chatting, simply continued to watch the waterfall. He decided that Stiles would talk when he was ready. And, if history were any indicator, the verbose boy would open up fairly quickly.

"I need advice," Stiles suddenly declared, not looking directly at Derek.

"About?" Derek asked.

"Sex."

"Oh boy," said Derek, sighing. "And you're coming to me?"

"Well, in all honesty I went to Jackson and Scott first," said Stiles. "But they weren't very helpful."

"What did Jackson say?" asked Derek.

"I believe his exact words were 'Lay back, let her do all the work, bust a nut and go back to watching TV.' Not exactly poetry," said Stiles.

Derek chuckled. "And Scott's advice?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well he started out doing okay but then the topic inevitably turned to Allison, and once he gets on that shit, it's hard to steer him away, you know?"

Derek shook his head. "In his defense, anyone would need therapy after dating an Argent. Trust me, I know. So what do you want to know? And why? Is Lex hinting that she wants to have sex?"

Stiles bit his thumbnail. "We've kind of been fooling around a little," said Stiles. "But never full on sex. The whole idea makes my hands shake."

"Of course it would," said Derek shrugging. "You've never done it before."

"Yeah," said Stiles. "I just…God, this is so embarrassing, but I just don't want to get into that type of situation and…be really bad. You know what I mean?"

"Perfectly natural to feel that way," said Derek.

"So what do I do to avoid total humiliation?" asked Stiles.

Derek turned and faced him. "Simple. You watch."

"Watch? What do you mean?" asked Stiles.

"I mean be observant," said Derek. "Lex isn't going to expect you to knock her socks off the first time you do it. So use that opportunity to watch her. See, women have all these non-verbal cues they use during sex. They touch themselves the way they want to be touched. They move at their own pace and their own rhythm. Any guy who's good in bed makes note of those cues and responds to them. So, for the first time, let Lex be on top. Watch how she moves. Notice what excites her. She'll basically tell you everything you need to know without saying one word. And speaking of not saying a word, that goes for you too, Stiles. No chitchat, no asking questions. Don't ask her if you can touch her somewhere, just do it and see how she responds. I mean a little talking in bed is okay but not your usual verbal caliber, okay Chatty Cathy?"

"Good advice," said Stiles nodding his head. "Pretty impressive, Derek. Who knew you had an inner Dr. Ruth? That's the most you ever said to me in one sitting!"

Derek chuckled. "Yeah well I wish I had someone to talk to me before MY first time. It was practically over before it started."

Stiles giggled. "How old were you?"

"Too young," he said. "I was only fourteen."

"Kate?" asked Stiles.

"Yep," said Derek. "Hot older woman, teenage hormones and apple brandy made for an interesting evening to say the least."

"I'll bet," said Stiles. "Hopefully I last long enough to even call it an 'evening'."

"Don't worry about that stuff," said Derek. "Like I said, Lex isn't expecting you to be an expert. Just enjoy it and try not to be too nervous. Besides…if it's over quickly the first time you just do it again. And again." He winked.

"I like your thinking," said Stiles, grinning.

"Well," said Derek, pulling away from the railing. "It's getting dark. I should check in with Isaac and Peter."

"Yeah, I've got my own check-in to do," said Stiles.

"Lex?" asked Derek.

"No," said Stiles, taking out his cell. "Dear old Dad."

Derek cringed. "Good luck with that," he called as he walked back to the apartment.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Stiles are you sure you're not just panicking for nothing?" Scott asked from the passenger side. "Your dad hardly ever picks up his phone."

"Yeah maybe he got called away for work," offered Bobby from the backseat. "Being the sheriff I'm sure he doesn't have much free time."

"No, something's different," said Stiles, steering the Jeep onto his street. "It's just a bad feeling that I got."

"Did you try calling the station?" asked Derek, who was seated next to Bobby.

"Yeah they said that he left to go home three hours ago," said Stiles, swinging into the driveway. "His cruiser's here." He turned back to Derek and went to say something.

"I know," said Derek. "I'll wait in the car."

"Thanks," said Stiles, exiting along with Bobby and Scott. The three hustled to the front door. Stiles barely had his head in the door when he began calling for his father. The first floor didn't give much in the way of clues. However, there was an empty soup bowl in the sink, along with the metal top to a soup can indicating that the sheriff ate dinner when he arrived home.

Stiles rejoined Bobby and Scott in the living room. "Well, all I know so far is that he had a shitty supper." Suddenly his phone went off, indicating a text message. "It's from Allison," he said, going to open it. Scott went to his side. Stiles looked perplexed as he read aloud.

_Did you know that almost sixteen thousand people a year die from slipping and falling in the shower?_

"I don't get it," said Scott. "What kind of text is that?"

Bobby suddenly raced to the stairs. "The shower!" he called. Stiles and Scott ran behind him and when they reached the sheriff's room, Stiles tore into the man's bathroom.

"Oh my God, Dad!" he cried. The man lay unconscious in the bathtub with one arm slung over the side. He was curled forward unnaturally. Water only gently trickled from the showerhead. Bobby deduced this was because Stiles' dad frantically grabbed for the spigot on his way down. Stiles stepped into the tub and gently pulled back his arm, revealing his father's bloodied face. With trembling hands, he picked up his phone and dialed 911.

"I can hear his heart," said Bobby, in an attempt to soothe Stiles. He put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Beating nice and strong."

"Thank God," said Stiles. "Dad," he called, holding the man in his arms. "Dad, please answer me." Scott gently took the phone from him, knowing Stiles was better off tending to his father than trying to talk to a 911 operator. Bobby retrieved a towel to cover up the sheriff before going to Stiles' room. His eyes widened and he returned to the bathroom as Scott was hanging up the phone. He motioned for Scott to follow him.

The young beta did so and gasped at what he saw. "His room's been trashed," he said in disbelief. The contents of Stiles' closet and bureau were now strewn all over the floor. His computer had been smashed to bits and someone took a knife to his mattress and pillows. Bobby and Scott could hear Derek on the stairs as the wolf heard everyone's heart rates increase from his spot in the Jeep. When the alpha reached the top he went first to Stiles before joining the betas in Stiles' bedroom.

"Hunters are sending a message," said Derek, looking at the mess. "A very clear one."

"But how would they know Stiles even has the Mark?" Scott asked.

"Well, if his increased athletic ability wasn't an indicator, then his bromance with Jackson certainly was," said Derek.

"Stiles may not be the primary target," said Bobby. "Sheriff Stilinski has been looking into Gerard's death, leaving a lot of his focus on the remaining Argents. He could have unearthed some things about them that they'd prefer to remain hidden."

"But why ransack Stiles' room?" asked Scott. "Why not just go after the sheriff directly?"

"Stiles is the most important thing to his father. It could be that they wanted him to wake up, see what happened to Stiles' room and cause him to immediately assume that Stiles was in possible danger. I mean I only know about the sheriff from what Stiles tells me but I get the distinct feeling he doesn't scare easily unless you mess with his kid."

Derek nodded and turned to go back to Stiles when something caught his eye. He swung the bedroom door closed and found a note affixed with an arrow. He tore it off and read it quickly before handing it to Scott. "Or Allison could have put both the sheriff and Stiles in danger as a message to you. At least that's what her little love note states." Scott tentatively took the note from Derek. "All Argents show their true colors eventually, Scott. And they just love toying with wolves that get a little too close to them."

Scott looked down at the note. The handwriting was, without a doubt, Allison's, but the vicious uncaring words were of someone he didn't know. Not anymore, anyway. God, Gerard really did a number on her. The expression on her face at the sheriff's department the night Matt went on his rampage was of cool indifference. He did not see the love that always radiated from the girl. How could things have changed so quickly? "She ordered this? She…how could she do this?" he asked. "Stiles never hurt anyone! He doesn't deserve this," he said angrily.

"She thinks she's getting retribution for her mother and Gerard. And Kate," said Derek. "She must reason that none of this would have happened had she never met you."

"Scott," said Bobby, placing a hand on his back. "I don't want to scare you, but I think we need to find a safe place for your mother."

Scott's eyes widened in fear. "Mom," he said, "Shit, I've got to get to her." He thought for a moment. "Wait, she's at work doing an overnight shift," he said, exhaling. "She should be safe there for the night."

"So what's next?" asked Bobby.

Scott folded the note and placed it in his pocket. His veins flooded with rage and his eyes burned yellow. His love for the sweet young girl who stole his heart was suddenly being blurred by his devotion and lifelong friendship with Stiles. "We pay a nice little visit to the Argents."

Derek's own eyes flashed red. "And by 'nice' I hope you mean we bash their skulls in."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I'm okay son. I promise," said the sheriff. He winced as Melissa McCall went in to check his stitches.

"What do you remember?" Stiles asked, sitting at the edge of his father's hospital bed.

"Not much. I was in the shower when I suddenly felt everything go black. I reached out to grab the spigot and I don't even remember hitting the bottom of the tub," said the sheriff. "When I came to I was in this bed."

Stiles flopped down in a chair. He figured the hunters had some crazy neurotoxin that they released into the air. A steamy bathroom would likely even make the airborne material work more effectively. However, he knew he couldn't provide his father with any of that information. Fortunately, the rescue workers and the cops that came to assist at the Stilinski house didn't peek into Stiles' destroyed bedroom. At that very moment, Marisa and David were doing their best to get the room looking like it did before the hunter attack.

After briefly speaking with Scott, Stiles was shocked to learn of Allison's intentions. He felt both betrayed and filled with anger. However, the pack was working on a plan to care of the Argent's and their cronies. Stiles preferred to remain with his Dad. The man's injury scared him more than anything and being by his side was priority. "Dad you haven't been taking care of yourself and you've been working around the clock. No wonder why you passed out. You're sleep deprived and I know for a fact that you're not eating enough."

His father nodded. "I know, son. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Get some rest. That means both of you," Melissa said. Her voice was gentle as opposed to her usual shrill abruptness. She smiled weakly before exiting the room.

Stiles' anger with Allison was still brewing in his belly but the concern for his father and the exhausting events of the night temporarily suspended any other emotions. He sat with his chin resting on a fist and looked up to see his father grinning at him. "Uh oh," joked Stiles. "Looks like someone's pain meds kicked in."

"No it's not that," said his father. "It's you. You sly dog."

"Me? Sly dog? Huh?" asked Stiles.

"Well my little blackout wasn't the only interesting thing that happened tonight," said his father.

"Oh?" asked Stiles. "What else?"

"Mrs. Betts was at the house cleaning earlier," he said. "And she, of course, has to report every little detail to me if she's still there when I get home."

Stiles giggled. "She's just lonely. You stimulate her mind."

"Well the conversation was admittedly stimulating," said his father, chuckling.

"Dad, a sixty-five year old woman didn't hit on you, did she?" asked Stiles, cautiously.

"No," said his father. "But she did, however, complain about the long dark hair that was clogging the drain in your shower and um…the sexy pair of black panties under your covers. Now unless you've taken to wearing wigs and women's underwear I can only make one assumption, Stiles."

Stiles opened his mouth several times to respond but found that he couldn't. His father laughed uncontrollably. "Can you at least tell me her name?"

_What would be the harm in him knowing her name?_ "Alexis," he croaked out. "I just call her Lex."

"Cute?" asked his father.

"Well if 'cute' is flawless skin, big beautiful hazel eyes and a body that could wake a guy out of a coma then yeah she's cute," said Stiles.

"Wow," said his father. "How long has this been going on? And why didn't you tell me?"

Stiles sighed. "About a month and I didn't tell you because…she's older than me." _Oh, and she's a werewolf who wants to turn me into a werewolf, too._

"How much older?" asked his father.

Stiles bit his lower lip. "Eighteen." _Give or take a couple of years._

His father's eyes widened. "Oh."

"And she just got out of a very long relationship so she and I could…continue to get to know each other so to speak," said Stiles.

"It sounds like she's very taken with you. Do you feel the same way?" his father asked.

"Yeah," said Stiles, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Are you mad?"

His father exhaled. "Well, if she's only eighteen and you'll be seventeen in another couple of months, I'm not too concerned. I can't really worry because remember your mom was older than me too."

Stiles grinned. "She was your twenty-three-year-old English teacher and you couldn't wait to graduate so you could finally ask her out on a date."

"Must run in the family," said his father, giggling.

"Sounds like it," said Stiles.

"Are you being careful?" asked his father.

Stiles reddened, hoping his father's sedative would take effect soon. "We haven't gotten that far yet, but when and if the time comes I promise we'll be careful," said Stiles.

"So do I get to meet her?" asked the sheriff.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was two in the morning and the ward was dark. Stiles had a fitful sleep. None of the pack was answering his texts, including Alexis. Normally, he'd set off in his Jeep to conduct his own werewolf search party. However, his father's pain meds rendered the man practically comatose, leaving him vulnerable to any kind of attacks. Two months earlier, he'd have wondered what he could ever do to protect his father. But now, with all he'd been training for and everything he'd learned, he knew he could hold his own, even against hunters. Of course, he couldn't take a bullet like Scott, but he had many useful skills for defense.

He still didn't want to be alone, though. He missed the pack and worried for their safety. After the incident at his house, Scott went charging out into the night with only vengeance on his mind. Stiles had begged Alexis to stay with him, but he knew she and Jackson would never stand for anything or anyone harming him either. This, of course, brought out the primal instincts in Kyle and the others, including Derek, Isaac and Peter. Once they all got together, it became like a frenzy of revenge with each wolf's primitive nature taking them over until their combined bloodlust was downright tangible. Every wolf Stiles knew was ready to slay every last hunter in Beacon Hills. He just hoped the wolves he cared about would make it out alive.

The thought made him shudder. He'd become so accustomed to the warmth of his wolf family that he could no longer imagine living any other way. He couldn't bear to think of being the only one left behind, with just his Mark to remind him of what would never be. He closed his eyes and tried to erase the feeling that gave him. A world without Scott, Alexis, Jackson or even Derek was something he'd never want to experience. Everything he was feeling gave him the urge to run to the roof and howl like crazy to try to draw everyone back to him. However, he'd never actually howled before. He wondered if he even could, considering he hadn't taken the Bite from Alexis yet and wasn't a full wolf. He finally began to doze off, dreaming of when he finally succumbed to her Bite…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_"Stiles," she whispered. "Wake up."_

_Stiles opened his eyes to a lush green forest. It was dawn and he could already feel the warmth of the sun slipping through the trees. He smiled at her bright hazel eyes. "Lex I missed you," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes. "You didn't text me back. I was so worried."_

_"Stiles," she said, her voice now ripe with urgency. "Please wake up. You have to wake up now."_

_"Hmmm?" he asked, moving to stand up. He grinned and reached for her. "Come here." But she kept her distance, looking at him with panic. "Lex, what's wrong? Why won't you come to me? Lex…why do I smell blood?" He observed her carefully but noted no wounds._

_"Stiles you're in danger," she said. "Kyle and Derek are on their way to you now. Jackson's been captured by the Argents and Scott and I need to find him."_

_"What? Oh my God, Lex, I…"_

_"And you've got company," she said. "They're on the way to the hospital if they're not already there. And they're not coming to see you for a social call. That's why you need to open your eyes and wake up."_

_"But my Dad, he…"_

_"You can fight them Stiles, I know you can," she said, going to him and squeezing his arm. "You can shift. You know how to even without the Bite. You're our delta, Stiles, our protector. But you have to be a conscious warrior, Stilinski, so up and at 'em. Now Stiles, please! WAKE UP!"_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles shot up to the sound of the fire alarm screaming through the hallway. The lights remained off in the ward and all that could be seen was the flashing strobe of the alarm. Stiles heard Melissa barking orders at the other nurses. "Dad," said Stiles, standing up, his eyes pointed to the door. The man was in a drug-induced sleep and showed no signs of waking up, even amidst the piercing shriek of the alarm. As Stiles watched the nurses frantically try to round up any mobile patients, several code blue alarms suddenly rang out along the floor. The staff scrambled to help the patients that were in distress. The ward was a mass of confusion and terror.

It was all a perfectly orchestrated plan.

Oh God, they were here for his father. And for him. Stiles began to feel that same tickling sensation in the back of his throat, just like the night he shifted. Alexis had told him in his dream that he could shift again. He thought back to the night he changed under the full moon. It was something he'd thought about frequently since. He swallowed, willing himself to allow the sensations to flood his body, all the while trying to keep his mind focused.

Suddenly two large male hunters slipped into the room and closed the door. Stiles gulped. "What took you so long?" he asked, feeling the tips of his fingers split to allow his claws to slide through.

The hunters stood and grinned with unabashed bravado, having no idea the power that Stiles had been developing since receiving the Mark. "Allison has a message for you," said one of them. He was the shorter of the two, but most certainly the tougher one.

"Does she?" asked Stiles, standing protectively in front of his father's bed. "Well I don't really care to hear anything she has to say. In fact, you can tell her to take her little message and shove it up her…"

Stiles watched through the pulsing light as the taller one raised a gun and moved just slightly to aim it at Sheriff Stilinski's head. "Fine. If you don't feel like listenin' why don't we just provide you with a little illustration, then?"

The danger to his father was what did the trick. Stiles finally succumbed to the shift. His eyes flashed green and his formidable set of fangs snapped. He fearlessly set upon both intruders. The shock of Stiles' shift gave the young man valuable seconds, as both hunters took a moment to process what they were seeing. The Argent girl hadn't warned him that the boy was wolf. The taller one struggled with his gun, barely cocking it before Stiles grabbed his wrist and nearly snapped off his hand. As the gun fell to the ground Stiles kicked it away, while the taller hunter groaned in agony on his knees.

The shorter man lurched forward with a knife meant for Stile's abdomen. However, Stiles was too quick. He easily sidestepped the hunter, causing the man to stumble forward, allowing Stiles to sink the claws of his left hand into the dense muscle that lined the man's back.

The man roared in pain and fell forward. Stiles exhaled and placed his hands on the man's back, thrusting him forward where he slammed into the wall face first. Stiles watched as the hunter slid slowly down the wall, leaving a smear of blood on the stark white plaster.

In the meantime, Stiles now approached the second man as he was trying to escape into the hallway. "Where are you going?" he asked, storming towards the tall hunter. "Thought you wanted to give me a message."

The hunter got to the door handle before Stiles reached him. He reached a shaky hand into the hall only to stop dead. Stiles expected to hear the cry for help but it never came. Not that he'd be heard amid the din and darkness taking over the hospital. In fact, the man stopped making any sounds altogether. He fell backwards into Stiles arms, his throat slit. Stiles looked in the doorway and saw Kyle standing there, claws dripping with blood, eyes red, and a huge grin on his face. "Stiles!" he said gleefully. "Glad to see you as always."

Derek pushed past Kyle, eyes full of concern. "Stiles you okay?"

"A lot better now that you guys are here," said Stiles, dropping the dead hunter to the ground.

"Sorry it took us so long," said Kyle. "There were eight more of these bastards lining the outside walls. Little did they know that two alpha males were itching for a fight."

"Yeah, the Argents definitely expected us to retaliate," said Derek. "They had an army waiting for us in the woods tonight."

"But you should have seen Chris Argent's face when he saw me, Lex and the pack," said Kyle. "Fucking priceless. I mean for a smart guy I was disappointed. He had no idea we were in Beacon Hills. He just thought he was gonna get a dose of Derek and Scott tonight."

Derek looked apologetic. "In retrospect we should never have left you alone. Alexis begged one of us to stay at the medical center with you but we were all so worked up. I'm sorry Stiles."

Stiles nodded. "Lex," he started, hands shaking at the thought of her being harmed.

"She's with Scott, Bobby and Isaac, " said Kyle. "All healthy as horses when Derek and I took off to find you. We lost track of Peter, Shane, Marisa and David but that's common during a fight like that. We'll find our way back to each other."

"Thank God. And Jackson?" asked Stiles nervously.

"Lex and Scott are leading the charge to one of the Argent's hideouts. They'll track Jackson there and continue the battle with Allison and Chris," said Derek.

The three of them turned their eyes to the remaining hunter. The man struggled to stand up, looking around deliriously. "Nice work Stiles," said Derek appreciatively, noting both the half-conscious man and the nasty wrist fracture on the dead one. "You're shifting on your own now. That means that when you finally take the Bite, even the alphas better watch out."

Kyle nodded to the still-living hunter. "By right, he's your kill, Stiles. But I understand if you want one of us to take care of him. It's up to you."

"What?" asked Stiles, his shift still at full power. "You're saying I should kill him?"

"He's a hunter Stiles," said Derek. "He's one of the bastards that tried to kill your father. Then they had the balls to come here and try again. They'd never show you an ounce of mercy."

Stiles stood above the man for a moment. The once powerful hunter struggled like an injured animal in a steel trap. It was a pitiful sight. Stiles, still within the confines of his shift, felt conflicted. He wanted vengeance for his father, as well as to rid the world of another hunter. He even went as far as to reason that, after the injuries Stiles inflicted, that he'd be putting the man out of his misery. But this was a human being as well. Yes, but an evil, sadist of a human being, he reminded himself. He suddenly raised his claws and closed his eyes. The man whimpered. Stiles gulped in trepidation.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He exhaled and saw Kyle's kind smile. "It's okay. I've got this Stiles." The large alpha male knelt and made a quick thrust of his claws, just under the hunter's ribcage. It wasn't long before the man finally succumbed to death.

Stiles felt as if time had frozen in the little hospital room. Sure, outside it was chaos, but in his small four-walled world, everything suddenly ceased. He didn't breath. He didn't blink. The only thing that remained warm and alive and active was the Change. It moved within him, bonding slowly with his own human DNA. Stiles stood as stone, feeling nothing besides what he was becoming. The delta inside him was now free, if only for a short time, and it wanted Pack. It was longing to protect it and to fight for it, even die for it.

Jackson was in trouble and Alexis and Scott were out there trying to find him. He couldn't stand idly by, not while he was fortunate enough to have been able to shift, which would only last so long before he was rendered human again. He cleared his throat. "Someone needs to stay here with my dad and Scott's mom. Jackson's in the weeds and I need to help him."

Kyle and Derek nodded. "I'll stay here," said Derek. "Isaac and Peter take better direction from Kyle. That will work better in the field."

Stiles nodded and lifted one of the slain hunters into his arms, eyes a brilliant green hue. "Let's find a place for these two while the hospital is still going nuts."

Kyle grabbed the taller hunter and slung him over his shoulders. "Derek," he said. "If anything, and I mean anything goes down, you call to us."

"I will," said Derek, closing the door behind Stiles and Kyle.

As Stiles and Kyle moved swiftly and inconspicuously through the hallway, an eerie yet familiar sound ripped through the pandemonium surrounding them. It was the plaintive howl of a wolf, alone and in danger, calling to his pack for help.

"We're on our way, Jackson," said Stiles. "Don't you worry."


	9. Chapter 9

9

***So much I want to say. First off, this final chapter is dedicated to Colton Haynes, who I will miss terribly. Next, I blame liltrix for making me ship Allison and Stiles because I've given the girl a break as far as this story. She was going to die by the hands of Stiles, but once I read Parallelism, I just couldn't end this without Allison having a breakthrough. Gah! Sorry…Anyways, hope you like. I am making this a happy one, well, because I like happy endings. But again, this is the end and it sucks because I REALLY enjoyed writing this. I am leaving everything open ended because I wanted the reader to decide what happens afterwards as far as pairings and Stiles' performance as a wolf. Please review or pm me. I love to hear your ideas and feedback. Thank you SO MUCH for reading.**

Stiles careened through the woods, never feeling his body move so fast. However, that wasn't the only thing that shocked him. It was how he knew where Jackson was by his howl. The young beta had howled several times since Stiles and Kyle left the hospital, making it all the easier to locate him.

Kyle stayed by Stiles' side; afraid to go too fast and lose the boy, despite how effectively he was keeping up with the alpha. Both could feel leaves and branches smacking into their skin but they couldn't care less about the stings of pain. They had to get to Jackson and help Alexis, Scott and Isaac finally defeat the Argents.

Kyle, only a few steps ahead, suddenly skidded to a halt. Stiles narrowly avoided slamming into him. "Shit!" he exclaimed, slipping on some leaves and finding himself teetering at the edge of a huge drop.

Kyle quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him back. They both looked downward to a massive ravine, seemingly as wide as it was long. "We'll have to backtrack," said Kyle, breathing heavily. "There's no way you'll get across this in one jump."

"How far is it if we backtrack?" asked Stiles.

"Twenty minutes maybe," said Kyle.

Stiles shook his head. "No. Jackson needs us. Twenty minutes could be the difference between him living and dying tonight."

"Stiles he's got Lex, Scott and Isaac already on their way and I'd bet that they are already at the hideout. Look, if we just…"

Stiles suddenly sprang forward over the ravine. He felt the air that floated between him and a two hundred foot drop. He heard Kyle screaming his name but it sounded so small and far away. His body, though foreign to flight, made the appropriate adjustments. As if jet-propelled, he extended his arms and felt his body hit land at the other side.

He stood and turned, looking at Kyle in shock. "Holy shit did you just see that?" he asked, incredulous. "HOW FUCKING COOL WAS THAT?"

Kyle put his hands on his knees and exhaled before making the jump himself. "Jesus, Stiles," he said, as he arrived at the other side. "You almost just made me the first werewolf in history to go into cardiac arrest. Let's try to keep the Evel Kenievel stunts to a minimum, okay?"

"Got it," said Stiles before turning and sprinting towards the hideaway, which he could smell was just under a mile away. They resumed their marathon run and it was only mere minutes before they found themselves outside of a small abandoned ranger station. There, they found Alexis and Isaac outside and engaged in a joyful reunion.

"Stiles," said Alexis breathlessly, embracing him. "I'm so sorry I couldn't text you. My phone was busted."

"It's okay. I got your dream message," he said, smiling into her neck. They held each other for a few moments. He could feel her fears for him suddenly quelled.

"I was so worried. Thank God Kyle and Derek found you in time," she said.

"He held his own, though," said Kyle, also enjoying a hug with Alexis. "He beat the tar out of two hunters that got inside his father's hospital room."

He flashed his emerald green eyes at her and she smiled. "You've shifted," she said, squeezing his arm. "And you remember how to stay within it?"

He nodded. "Turns out I have a really good alpha that taught me all that cool stuff." He extended his claws and ran the sharp point of his index finger gently across her bottom lip.

Her eyes glowed. "Good. Because you'll need it."

"Where's Scott?" asked Stiles.

"That's one of our problems. He went rogue on us and took off after Chris Argent and some of his cronies. They disappeared into the woods a half an hour ago to face-off. We think Allison is somewhere inside the building, though. And she's got Jackson. Along with a little entourage of hunters," said Alexis.

"Shit, what now?" asked Stiles.

"We'll just have to split up. Isaac and I can track Chris and Scott. Lex, you and Stiles take on Allison and get Jackson the hell out of there," said Kyle.

"Sounds like a plan," said Alexis. "Be careful," she said to Isaac and Kyle. They nodded and took off into the forest.

Alexis and Stiles slunk down low behind a small hill and surveyed the building. Stiles knew exactly where they were. "My dad used to work part-time here when this was still up and running," he said.

"Your dad was a forest ranger?" asked Alexis.

"Back when he was in college, yeah. He took me here a few times as a kid," said Stiles. "Just to visit some of his old co-workers."

"You think you'd remember your way around the place?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah for sure," said Stiles. "My guess is they're underground. There's several ways inside but I'd say that the bulkhead that faces west end of the property would be the quickest way in. But also the loudest."

Alexis bit her lip in trepidation. "I was more set on a stealthier entrance. How about sneaking in through the first floor?"

"Nah. Those windows were sealed shut when the place closed. The front door is chained, but again…noisy," said Stiles. He thought for a few moments. He brightened. "However, there is one way that would be wonderfully quiet. But really dirty. You in?"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alexis covered her mouth and nose from the smell. "Damn, Stiles. You weren't kidding when you said this would be dirty. I was kind of hoping you meant another kind of dirty."

"Sorry," said Stiles, feeling the drips of the sewage pipe on his right shoulder. He tripped over several rats, which scurried past him, too busy scouting for food to notice anything else. "Pretty nasty but you wanted stealthy so stealthy you shall have."

They made their way through the wide sewage pipe and arrived at the door to the basement. Alexis looked at Stiles. "You're still in full shift?"

"You'd better believe it," said Stiles. His body was in complete control. Allison's betrayal led him into a place he thought he'd never go. The need to protect Jackson ran through his veins. The lone wolf howled once again, raising a call so deep within Stiles that he knew he could never control it. Somewhere inside him lay an ancient instinct that pulled at him relentlessly.

He enjoyed this feeling, despite the loss of control that it caused. However, he gladly let his body and his mind take over. He was saving Jackson. His pack brother. That was all that mattered. Jackson would die to protect Stiles and it was his turn to return the favor. Facing Allison would be difficult, but it would be well worth it.

He took the knob of the door in his hands and turned, pleased that he didn't have to break the handle. Their entry was quiet and restrained. Stiles and Alexis easily dispatched the two armed guards at the entrance, and with minimal fanfare. Fortunately, Allison and the others did not hear or notice anything.

Stiles could hear Jackson's heartbeat. The blonde immediately felt the presence of his pack brother and his alpha and it calmed him immensely. As Stiles and Alexis rounded the corner into the inner room, Jackson came into full view. The young man hung like a drained pig from a hook in the ceiling. He was pale and exhausted from the electric shocks he'd received to deplete him of his power and subdue him.

Allison stood, flanked by several hunters, her hand on the switch that decided the voltage to be introduced into Jackson's body. Stiles lurched forward but Alexis stopped him. "Stay calm. Focus," she said, nodding towards Allison. "I'll take the two to her right, you take left. If she gets all Robin Hood, one of us can yank out the arrows."

"Are we going to kill her?" he asked, nervously.

Her eyes turned downward. "Stiles, I'd prefer we didn't, but if she becomes out of control, then yes."

He gulped, his anger with Allison beginning to ebb. She was his friend and Scott's love. How could he harm her? It was then that she decided to turn up the voltage and issue a shock to Jackson that made the young man cry out that he decided. Yes, if he had to kill Allison, he would. For Jackson. But he'd do everything in his power to get the girl to see the errors of her ways first.

As planned, they stepped forward. Stiles thrust into the neck of a hunter, his claws coming out through the front, tearing into the jugular. The man sputtered and fell forward. He watched Alexis quickly take care of the two men on Allison's right.

The girl spun around, removing her hand from the switch and going for her bow. However, Stiles, was too quick. He grabbed her at the throat, his claws digging into the porcelain skin of her neck. His other hand grasped her bow. "Stiles," she said in disbelief. "You…you're a…"

"You hurt my dad," he said, angrily. "And now Jackson. How could you Allison? You're not the girl I know."

She gripped him at the wrist, struggling under his power. "And apparently you're not the boy I know."

"Doesn't matter," he said, as Alexis quickly went to Jackson, unlatching him from his harness and soothing him. "You decided to hurt me and my family. And for what?"

"You're really asking me that? My mother is dead!" she roared. "And Kate. And my grandfather! You don't think I'd want some revenge Stiles? That I'd NEED it?"

"And you decided that the people who had nothing to do with it got punished?" he asked, lifting her off the ground by her neck. She kicked at him unsuccessfully. "Me? My fucking dad? Jackson? Why?"

She struggled under his grasp. "Scott," she said, flatly. "And that stupid asshole Derek."

"Allison, Derek was saving Scott. Your mother was trying to kill him! That's why Derek bit her."

Allison's eyes widened. "What? No!"

He finally relaxed, releasing her. "Yes," he said, wiping sweat from his brow. He looked to Jackson, who seemed to be improving fairly quickly. "Yes, Allison. Would I ever lie to you? Scott's life was in danger. Derek was trying to help him."

"You've taken the Bite," she said, warily. "You're one of them."

"I'm still Stiles," he said. "And, no, I have not been bitten. Not yet. Not that it matters, because I will. But I'm still me, no matter what. I'm your friend Allison. Which is why I feel so betrayed right now." He backed away from her, clutching her bow in his hand. He used his claws to slice though the fibers of the bow, rendering it useless. He threw it to the ground. "Leave us alone, Allison. Please."

She looked around at Jackson, who was slowly but surely recovering from the torture that she put him through. She cringed as Alexis tended to his injuries. Her eyes turned to Stiles, her friend. Scott's friend. He was the one beacon of light in her dark world. Stiles…the goofy yet smart and funny guy that always made her smile. How could she even entertain the thought of hurting him or his father? And for what? Just to get at Scott or Derek? She suddenly lost her verve. Her lust for revenge began to fade away. "My dad," she said, suddenly. "He and Scott, they…"

"I know," said Stiles. "My alpha male and Isaac are on top of that."

"Will they hurt him?"

"No, of course not," said Stiles. "Allison, when are you and your family going to realize that we would never harm you? I mean, I thought your love for Scott was enough and…"

"My grandfather was cut in half," she said, her eyes plump with tears.

"Your grandfather became kanima master after Matt died. He was threatening Scott. He had Jackson go after Scott's mom. He lied to you, Allison. So did Kate. Don't turn into her, Allison. That's NOT you. You're different. You're a good person. Please. Look at me," he said, green eyes shifting back to his lush brown ones. "It's me. Stiles. Get it?"

She bit back tears. Lashes turned downward, she curled her hands together, suddenly cold. "I'm sorry Stiles," she choked. "I…go…just go."

Stiles went to Jackson. The blonde reached for him, a weak but genuine smile marking his face. "Skinny Butt," he said, giggling. "You came for me."

"Of course," said Stiles. "You'd have done it for me a million times over."

"Damn straight," said Jackson, as Stiles and Alexis lifted him off the ground.

Stiles watched Allison as they walked through the cellar door. She refused to look up at him, but he could hear her quiet sobs. He felt her pain in his chest, but didn't go to her. His concerns were for Jackson, although he was very happy that he didn't have to hurt Allison.

By the time they made it out of the pipe, Jackson was walking on his own. The three of them rested for a moment under the stars. Stiles admired the clear skies above them. He smiled as the shift receded. He was Stiles again, not that he'd ever been anything else.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning brought relief and joyous reunions. Scott, Isaac and Kyle came back to the apartments, looking no worse for wear. Chris Argent thankfully rescinded his vendetta against the wolves, having the same resolve and good intentions as his daughter.

Marisa, David, Peter and Bobby came home, breakfast in hand, grinning from ear to ear. Derek was soon to follow, reporting to Stiles that his father was doing well and would be ready to go home soon.

The pack spoke for awhile over breakfast, excited that they'd avoided any injuries at the hands of hunters and that the Argents, for the most part, decided to leave them alone. Stiles only picked at his breakfast, his eyes turned to Alexis, stomach in knots. His shift once again left him with the desire to devour her, and he was fairly certain that every wolf in the room was aware of this.

Derek cleared his throat after taking a sip of coffee. "So who's down for a trip to the woods? I'm in the mood to let out some pent up energy." He turned to Marisa and they shared a smirk.

Jackson snickered. "You're not the only one."

Stiles sputtered into his coffee cup. "Thanks Jackson." He looked at Alexis uncomfortably.

She simply smiled. "You guys go have fun. Stiles and I are going to take a drive."

"Okay have fun Miss Daisy," said Jackson, getting up. He looked fully recovered from his torturous night. "We'll see you guys this afternoon."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Pull over here," said Alexis. "The beach should be deserted right now."

Stiles steered the Jeep into the small parking lot of Beacons Hills' only "beach", which was the small lake that lay on the west end of town. Stiles extracted a blanket from the back and the pair walked barefooted onto the white sand.

The water was a deep blue, reflecting the healthy hue of the sunny sky above it. The summer leaves were a hearty green and the air smelled fresh and clean. It was a mild day, and perfect for being outdoors, yet Alexis was correct, as the beach was devoid of any other person.

Stiles lay the blanket down and sat, stretching his legs out in front of him. Alexis chose to walk near the shore for awhile, her feet splashing in the shallow water. She wore a blue strapless sundress with white polka dots, and her hair flowed in waves down her back. Each small breeze brought her scent to his nose and he clenched at the blanket, desiring her more than his need to breathe.

"Lex," he said quietly.

Her superior hearing made her turn her head, hair taken by the breeze. She smiled and twirled playfully. He curled his finger towards him. "Come sit."

She grinned and unzipped her dress, revealing only a pair of turquoise panties underneath. "Come swim," she said, peeling the panties from her legs and tossing them to the side. His heart started to pound as he watched her run into the water. He saw her dive beneath the liquid and he began removing his clothes.

She was grinning as she watched him enter the water. "You've got the cutest butt I've ever seen," she said, giggling.

He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She straddled him and he squeezed her behind. "I beg to differ. THIS is the cutest ass. Hands down winner."

The water felt incredible, the sun warming it enough to take the chill off of it. They kissed passionately and with purpose. Their tongues searched each other's and they greedily bit and sucked at each other's necks and shoulders.

"Stiles," she groaned, feeling his excitement poking into her thigh. He sucked her diamond hard nipples and stroked her back softly. She teased at his erection, taking it in her hands only briefly before releasing it. He cried out at her touch.

His performance the night before made her beyond crazy for him. His ability to shift and the power he sported was magnificent. His eyes were ripe with lust and he panted under her efforts.

Alexis lowered her body just enough to bring her softness in line with his shaft. She palmed it, causing him to shudder. "Do you want to be inside me?"

"Yes," he whimpered. "Right now."

She surrendered, bucking her hips and allowing him to slide inside of her. The buoyancy of the water allowed for her to hold onto him with ease as she bounced. He returned with eager thrusts, never imagining that he could feel so good.

He grasped her and held fast, their movements becoming more fervent. "Let's finish on the blanket," he whispered, still content that no one was nearby to watch them.

He led her out of the water and their dripping wet bodies hit the blanket in a frenzy of kisses and nibbles. Remembering Derek's advice, Stiles lay on his back and led her onto him. She straddled him and sat down, allowing him to go as deep as possible. "Oh God!" he cried out, holding her at the hips and watching her move.

She tucked her feet between his inner thighs and rode him hard and fast. He could barely breathe as she moved, her gorgeous frame moving against the backdrop of the serene waters. He pulled her down several times for kisses, noticing that her movements were becoming staggered. She was going to come soon.

He licked his right thumb and placed it gently on her clit, rotating in small circles around the area. This soon brought her over the edge. She was overcome with several tremors of pleasure before collapsing onto his chest. He held her there for a few moments before deciding he would not follow ALL of Derek's advice. He wanted to be on top now.

He flipped her over and eased his way into her. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrusted vigorously, causing her to cry out. He felt her reach back and grip his behind tightly while he pounded, the feeling of pleasure taking over his entire being. He took her hands and placed them above her head as he fell into the final throes. As he came, he bit her shoulder and let himself release what he'd desired for so long.

When he fell onto the blanket next to her, he fought to get his breath. He'd never imagined something feeling so pleasurable, especially when he was able to take control the way he did.

The trees offered partial shade to their naked bodies. Stiles pulled her close. As she rested into the crook of his shoulder, he looked down at her. "Lex," he said. "I'm ready."

She shot up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you agree?" he asked.

She smiled. "After last night, I know you're ready. You were incredible. I just need you to be sure."

He nodded. "I am. I know I am."

She traced a delicate line from his chin to the middle of his chest, her eyes shifting to crimson. He gasped as she bared her fangs, sinking them deep into the flesh of his chest. He grasped the back of her neck, relishing in the painful yet wonderful sting of the Bite.

They dressed quickly but stayed by the water for another hour. Stiles began to look forward to so much. He would get to take his father home from the hospital, knowing the man was safe from harm. He would get to enjoy all of the wonders of the Bite, including pack. He would get to be the rare and powerful delta that he was meant to be. Stiles would always be the goofy, funny guy deep down inside, but his destiny was now laid out for him, and he couldn't have been happier. He smiled and kissed Alexis on her forehead. "Thank you. For everything."


End file.
